More than a Simple Job
by JustinTheSpider
Summary: I knew my life would come to this point of me having to get a job. But i never expected to be like this. Me working at a pizzeria that had problems back in the day. Now working a Franny Fazbear's Pizzeria, I have to watch over the place and the animatronics themselves. But hey. 305.00 dollars a week and im not complaining. (Female) (Self Insert) (Anthro)
1. Job Hunting

**_Chapter 1_**

**_New York_**

**_Mid November_**

"But Da-"

"No buts Justin. You are getting a job, because me and mom are no longer paying for your expenses. Your 19 years old and you're getting a job and that final, or else ill find you a job stocking shelves at the supermarket after hours" my dad said.

_**Next Morning**_

I began to look through the papers in the job section. "Dammit, all these jobs sucks shit...Maybe I could apply at GameStop." Just as I was about throw the paper out went on section caught my attention

_**Help Wanted**_

_**Franny Fazbear's Pizzeria**_

_**Night watch**_

_**$305.00 a week**_

Wait a sec

So the restaurant is real? Or did someone decided to make the restaurant in a different? I then decide to check the internet for anything about the pizzeria and found out that

A: This restaurant an hour from my house

B: The Daughter of Freddy Fazbear restarted the Fazbear entertainment a few weeks ago after she won the lottery.

C: The original Freddy's shut down after the 'incidents'.

D: This pizzeria is actually doing pretty well for its restart. No complains of anything.

E: The Pizzeria opened up during the beginning of the school year

My mind was at a blank at this point. I mean, I don't want to get stuffed into a suit. But I don't want to work at a supermarket stocking shelves at night.

But then again $305 sounds promising. I mean with that money I could buy lots of new games that come out in the future. I could also buy a new PS4 Headset since the one it comes with is stupid. And maybe when I save up I could buy a new Flat screen for my room.

I had to wage my options

Getting stuffed or getting stuff.

.

.

.

"FUCK IT"

I grabbed my phone and called up

"Hello is this Franny Fazbear Pizzeria, how can I help you" a female voice said.

"Yes, I would like to speak with the Owner or Manager"

"You're speaking to her"

"Oh, um, I'm calling about the Night-guard job. Is it available?

"Oh yes, please come down to the pizzeria after 10, that's when we start to close up everything

"Ok I'll see you then. Bye"

Well it looks like I've got a job

I hope it's not my last job.

_**End Of Chapter**_


	2. Welcome To Your Job

_**Chapter 2**_

Once 9:50 came, I headed to the pizzeria. The parking lot was huge and empty except for a few cars. The building was bigger than the first or second game, but the layout of the building was the same as the first game just slightly different.

For instance the way to the main area. You had to way straight and then left to enter as it looked like from my POV. The lobby was different to as it liked like a pizzeria, like you can order pizzeria and take it to go. I went over the long display case to find different types of pizzas still, but the man behind the counter put them away.

We he came back he looked at me and said. "Sorry son, were closing up, come back tomorrow if you want to buy a pie." The man wore a red shirt with a black apron over it with the restaurant logo and black pants and shoes.

"Um actually I am looking for the manager about the night job" I said. He looked at me and smiled

"Just go right to the security room, when you walk into the main area, look for the small hallway."

I did just that.

When I walked in the main area I saw multiple waiter cleaning the floors and tables and seats. I quickly looked to where the main stage would be, it was closed off by a big purple curtain, and the thing about the stage is that it's even way bigger than any other stage from the games. I wanted to see the animatronics but someone might be asking what I was doing.

As I looked to wear the kitchen was from the fnaf 1 map the kitchen was replaced by a larger arcade area. I looked to the sign above it and saw the sign that said

'Maria's Arcade'

"Maria...who the hell is Maria" I whispered to myself I looked back into the arcade. I saw plenty of racing, shooting, and fighting games, even ticket winning games. I looked closer and saw a prize corner with thousands of prizes and larger closed gift box that was dark blue with purple.

"Oh the Marionette...Fuck"

On the opposite side were Pirate cove would be was replaced with a larger room with a giant Pirate ship playground, both on and off the ship. The sign above it said

'Pirate land' with a cartoonist Foxy and Mangle on the sides.

"Oh that's cool, for kids I mean. And is Mangle called Mangle or something else"

The Poster all around the area showed the animatronics as cartoon characters. So I don't know what they really look like.

As I looked to were the security office was I had to go down one of the hallways

"This is either really really good, or really really bad."

As I walked down the hallway and in the office I looked to see a woman in a suit with dark brown hair doing paperwork.

"Um excuse me" I said She looked up and smiled

"Hi, are you Justin?"

"Yes"

"Great, I'll just need you to fill out some paper work and you can get started tonight.

"Awesome"

So after finishing the paper. She looked it over.

"So is business, good" I asked

"Oh, simply wonderful, now that we do pizza orders and pickups as well as an Arcade were doing better than expected, Oh did you see the girls yet"

"No, they're all behind the curtains"

"Well don't worry this is nothing like the games, their more friendly with people, so you don't have"

"You played them?"

"Oh yes, their fun, and because of that, more people show up. Well anyways, I got to lock up, you'll be fine on your first night, and I promise you"

"Wait before you go, do you have any leftover pizza?"

_**11:57 P.M**_

I sat down with two slices of pepperoni pizza, the chair was nice and comfy. As I took a bite I looked down the dark hallways before me.

I checked the camera's to see nobody out.

"Why is no one on camera?"

The tablet I was using was an IPad, and I was using an app that connected to the camera

_**12:00 A.M Night 1**_

"Well here goes nothing"

The phone rings and a message plays

_"Uh hello, hello, Welcome to your night guard job at Franny Fazbear's Pizzeria-_

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	3. First Impressions

**_Chapter 3_**

**_-Welcome to Franny Fazbear's Pizzeria-_**

**_10 Mins of Legal Crap later_**

_-Now the girls do tend to be more playful at night, and what I mean by this is that they will try to scare you just for fun as such, I mean it get pretty quiet at night so yeah, I used to work the night before you, now I'm in the day shift. Now the whole girls scaring you is their way of being friendly, they used to do it to me, but anyways, you don't have to worry about anything. So check those cameras and make sure the place does not burn down or someone breaks in_

_Alright,_ _Goodnight._

So scarring the crap out of me is their welcoming card, I'm gonna give them someone to scare, but I'm gonna make it difficult for them.

_**2 Hours Later**_

_**2:10 AM**_

Nothing has happened yet and I have been checking the cameras for them, and the main stage curtain is still closed, and everything else seems to be in order. Arcade/East wing clear Kitchen clear, Pirate Land/West Wing clear, East and West hallway's clear Generator room (in East Hallway) clear, Supply room (in West Hallway) clear, and the Party room clear and Entrance clear.

"I their nothing going on, I'm bored out of my mind" I said to myself. I rapidly went thru the camera multiple times.

"Ugh I'm so board"

I switched back to the main stage went I saw the curtain swoosh open and then closed.

"...NopeNopeNopeNopeNope" I said closing the right door and then moving to the left door

"BOO!" something light blue yelled

I screamed as I fell onto the chair taking the chair with me, lucky the chair has a backrest that was taller than me so my head was safe.

I heard laughter coming from the door way and I saw a light blue anthro female bunny with buck teeth laughing. Wearing a blue vest with a white shirt underneath, purple suit paints and black dress shoes. As she stopped laughing she looked at me with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sorry about that darling, I didn't mean to scare you too much, I'm Bonbon or also known as Toy Bonnie" She said in a British voice as and she bend over offering her hand to me.

It took me 5 seconds to recollect myself before taking her hand

"Its ok, I thought I could handle the scares"

"Sorry" she blushed in embarrassment "Anyways, Franny wanted to see you about something, I can't remember what though"

"It's ok" _Maybe if don't bring up the topic of suit stuffing, I'll be ok._

As we made our way towards the stage I could help but watch Bonbon hips move back and forth, and also her cute little bunny tail too. I quickly broke the trance before I could get discovered. As the stage came into view I saw drums, a keyboard, and Mic stand, and an electric guitar, and a purple bunny who was cleaning and tweaking her bass guitar. She wore the same attire as Bonbon just the shirt was purple and the vest was black as well as the pants and shoes and wearing a little red bowtie. she had magenta eyes too.

"Hi, Bonnie" Bonbon said

"Hi Bon, I see you found our new guard" Bonnie said with a British accent

"Franny wants to see him"

"Well it is best not to keep the boss lady waiting"

Bonbon lead me to the Backstage were their were tools and extra instruments around the walls. I also saw Franny Fazbear herself and another bear who I'm guessing is Toy Franny, both looking over paper work at a table. Franny had a nice brown fur while TF had a little bit of a brighter shade of fur. Both had blue eyes

"Here he is Franny, just as you asked"

Franny turned her head and stood up from her seat. She wore a Black suit with pinstripes as well as pants with pinstripes and dress shoes as well as a top hot. She really gave off that Mafia boss feel.

"Thanks Bonbon. Now come over here night guard, I need to go over something with you" She said in a serious tone

Bonbon nudged me forward "Why did you need to see me"

"Just checking" She said before see looked me top to bottom.

"Ok your clear" she said

"Clear of what, what did you?"

"I checked you criminal record and background history and you're clean, so you're good for now. But if you hurt anyone or do anything suspicious, I would have to toss you out. One way or another."

"Isn't that a little extreme" I said. Franny walked up to me, her face close to mine

"Would you prefer I break your legs instead, Justin?" She said poking me on the chest with her finger

"Franny would stop, your scaring him" TF said getting between us. She turned around facing me

"No it's just a feature we all, it lets us know if there is someone dangerous inside the pizzeria... Oh, um, I'm Fran, or Toy Franny by the way" she said as she smiled and wiggled her finger at me. She wore a black tuxedo with a top hat as well as two tone dress shoes like Franny. "So what made you become our night watch?" Fran asked

"Well, I'm just a teenager looking to earn money for his services. And also my parents forced me to find a job since I keep asking them for stuff and their tired of me wasting their money." I chuckled.

"Well I'm sure you won't have to work too hard here" Fran replied

"Thanks... [Yawn]"

"Wow you look really tired" she said

"You can rest on my bed if you want" Bonbon said

"BON, Don't" Franny started but was then cut of by

"Oh stop it Franny, look at him, he can barely keep his eyes open, and he looks like he's going to pass out" she said gesturing to me

Bonbon lead me to a door on the left side that led to a hallway with 3 doors on at the end and 2 on the sides

"Thanks" I said as I waved. Fran returned the gesture, but Franny just gave me the 'I'm watching you' stare with her arms crossed. She turned her back to me a sat back down in her seat. I noticed also her bear tail.

_At least they have tails, none of them had them in game._

As me and Bon head to her room I asked her a question

"Hey Bon"

"Yes" she said

"Where are the others?"

"Well Foxy and Vixey sleep on the pirate ship, they have a room of their own, Chica and TC are having a late night snack, they sleep on the right door, Maria sleeps in her gift box and Franny and Fran sleep at the end of the hallway"

Bonbon open the door to her room "Here is where me and Bonnie sleep" Inside the room was a queen size bed, had two closets on both sides and a TV mounted on the wall, only thing I noticed was a DVD player and no box.

"Just take your shoes off and relax. Don't worry as the nights go on by you'll get used to the night shift. I have to go check on my guitar, making sure I got it tuned, and I'll tell Bonnie about this, and also make sure the stage is in top shape for tomorrow, but don't worry about me, just get some rest.

"Thank you" I said as she smiled and left

I laid down and close my eyes "This bed is comfy" I said before sleep took me out

_'This Job won't be so bad after all'_

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	4. Bunnies and Backstory

_**Chapter 4**_

_**8:45 AM**_

I slowly begin to stir awake from my sleep as my eyes began adjust.

_Well, at least I'm alive. I am legend._

I chuckled internally. As I began to move I felt something on top of my arm I looked to my left to see Bonbon sleeping or recharging. Her head not being covered by the sheets. Doing my best to not wake her. But to the best of my efforts she began to stir.

"Good morning" she said in a sleepy voice.

"I thought you were going to recharge with someone else" I whispered back.

"I was, but then I checked on you and you were sleeping so I decide to just, hop right in" she responded.

"Why" I asked

"Cause you look cute" she responded. Next Bonbon pulled me closers and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around mine. I froze up

"You can hold me too you know, I don't bite" she said

Now, a man in this situation would do it.

So I did.

I moved my left and around her neck and my right hand on her back, and then I realized she is has no clothes on but on my left hand I could feel a bra strap or something. Then Bonbon looks at me and asks.

"What time is it?"

I went to my pockets and pulled and my phone.

"It's almost 9:00" I read. And what happened next was

"OH MY GOD" I heard another voice. And as soon as I hear the voice I felt something hit me on the side of my body below my ribs. I flinch in a slight pain, and I look over to see Bonnie getting dress. I also got a good look at her black underwear too.

_Both bunnies were sleeping with me?_

Bonnie looks back to us and says

"Bon, could you stop snuggle up to your boyfriend and get ready."

"We don't open until 11:00" Bonbon responded

"We have to practice what we are going to do today, please, before mother gets here" Bonnie said.

"Ugh, fine." She said as she took off the sheet to revel herself in white underwear with tiny carrots on it.

"Justin be a dear and hide under the cover while I change out of my sleeping undies." She said as grabbed a black set and was about to take of her bra. I quickly ducked under the covers and put the side my face against the mattress. I could hear the sound of cloths being changed.

"I still don't get why you don't sleep in those undies, like I do" I heard Bonnie said.

"It because I don't want to ruin them and besides. I like to wear something different than the same ones over and over again. I like to wear something I like."

"Sometimes, you confuse me little sis'". Bonnie replied

"HEY" Bonbon whined. Seen as the tension in the air was about to rise, I decide to ask me own questions.

"So you guys do something different each day?" I ask

"Of course we do, who you think we are, Chuck E. Cheese" Bonnie said

I started to laugh. "That's pretty funny, I like that joke"

"Yeah, I mean we are pretty advanced, and the only thing that would be advanced for them were if they started to walk." Bonbon said

"You two are funny" I said laughing.

After a few minutes they finally got dressed

"Ok you can come out now." Bonnie said. I looked to see them both wearing the same clothes as when I meet them.

"Wait, what's different"

"Well we change our style ever week. Usually with different colors. And we have two of ever outfit, just in case if we get a mess on it, if you know what I mean" Bonbon said.

I could only guess that meant if the kids threw pizza at them, or something like that.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tonight" I said before I left.

"Bye Justin" the girls said.

I quickly made my way out of the backstage and down to the office to check to see if everything is in order. After I checked I was just about to head out when I almost bumped into the owner.

"Sorry, Ms. Fazbear" I said

"It's ok, so how was your first night"

"It was pretty easy, I meet Bon, Bonnie, Franny, and Fran"

"Well I'm sure you'll meet the rest by tonight"

"Also Bonnie said something about 'mother'. Does she mean Franny or something?

Ms. Fazbear took a sigh, and smiled and said "She is referring to me".

"Ok well, that kind of makes sense, but uh-"

"Take a seat, I wish to tell you something"

I did what she told me.

"I want to tell you a story. It all happened after I won the lottery money, I quickly went to the people who help made the animatronics my father used. I asked them to 'Make them humanly as possible, and boy did they not disappoint. They were done so done well, really did a good job really took on the Anthromophic side instead of bulky. When Franny first came online, I remember her saying 'hello mother', at first I thought it was a glitch, but then the others started to call me 'mother' and soon I began to accept it. Once I had the restaurant build. I gave the girls the instruments, their rooms, cloths, and purpose. They were so happy they all gave me a group hug and said 'Thank you mother'." At this point Ms. Fazbear was in tears. "I knew that I just didn't create animatronics with a simple purpose, I became a mother to them, and they became my children"

At this point I stood up and gave her a hug that she returned as she let it all out

"I think what happened to you is a great thing"

"Yeah, I guess. That's why I needed a night guard too, last week someone broke into the pizzeria armed with a handgun and almost killed one of the girls but the previous night guard got shot, but he stopped him. I worried about the girls getting hurt, if anything happened to them, I would be devastated, not only that but the technology that's inside them is worth a lot, I'm also afraid of someone carrying them away, that's what I'm worried about. But with Jack our day guard and you as the night guard I'm sure you will have everything under control.

I looked at her and said "I will protect the girls no matter what, I promise you"

She said thank you, and I left.

As I walked to the main area I saw the bunnies tuning their guitars and Bonbon saw me and waved at me, and I waved back.

_Well this job became anything but simple_

_**End of Chapter**_


	5. Chickens and Pizza

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Night 2_**

_Hello… hey how's to going, good to hear you stuck around to help out with this place and all? It was that one night that I got shot, but the chances of it happing to you are slime. It was once in a blue moon so to speak. But anyways, I got patched up and the guy was sent to prison. I would continue to work at night not because of bullet or stab wounds, it's just I can't stay up at night, and believe me I've tried, even with energy drinks they only last me an hour. I also heard you meet some of the girls too last night. It's amazing how human they are, well that's what happens when you win the lotto, I always loved those character from my childhood, and did you ever see Foxy the Pirate? …Oh yeah, uh Foxy, hey listen, she might or might not challenge you to a sword fight. I know because she tried it with me … and I lost … miserable, but hey Foxy is a great gal, that's her greeting card if you want to say, I say you should also try to know all the girls before the weekend so you can get to know them better, Their all so sweet… except Franny, she a bit… uptight, but who knows maybe you can get her to crack a smile. Anyways goodnight._

"Yeah right, Franny cracking a smile is like the dead coming to life, not gonna happen."

I already meet her and she is a total bitch, threating to break my legs. I wonder what her problem? I then thought about all the girls I meet so far.

_So, the girls all have a supermodel like figure with a nice size chest and ass. And there seems to be no bad reports about them. I guess it's for the dad's to look at something while their kids are here._ I internally laugh.

A half an hour passes. I've been watching FNAF videos mostly just for the reactions.

"Well Fazbear Horror isn't really or else my job would have been way freakier, Phone guy got what he deserve though. It's weird that both the games and restaurant existed at the same time what happened back then was true, but I don't think that they could use the robots for a horror attraction, well… maybe if they had the old ones. And I checked there is no horror attraction so that's a good thing… but if phone guy is kill, then where is… never mind, that suit is probably rotten to the core by now. Guys probably in jail now.

I was snapped out of my train of thoughts when my stomach started to hurt

"Damm, I forgot to ask Ms. Fazbear for pizza, and only had a cookie. Well since the girls aren't killer robots, I guess I could get a slice.

I made my way down the hall and into the main party area heading for the kitchen. I looked to see the bunnies tuning their guitars talking about what they were doing for the show. Bonbon smiled and waved to me as I passed by.

I have entered the kitchen and quickly made my way over to the fridge, I opened it up, and there was nothing.

"Damm it, now I'll have to find something else. Snacks, snacks, snacks… If I were a bag a Doritos where would I be?" I continued searching through the cabinets to find anything to eat unfortunately there was nothing.

Seen as I was gonna starve to death I made my way back to the office, hoping to find something, until I bumped into something yellow.

I fell on my ass and I looked to see a yellow chicken siting on the floor who was wearing a tank top with the words 'Lets Party' on it, she also wore pink shorts and pink sneakers. She had beautiful blue eyes. The three hairs on her head were longer than game making her look cute.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said.

"No problem" she said. She looked at me and smiled. "Oh you must be the new night guard, right?" she asked

"Yep, name's Justin, and you must be TC" I replied, only her response was a giggle

"That's me, TC or Toy Chica at your service, and my sister is Chica. Anyways, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

"Well I forgot to ask Ms. Fazbear for food before I started my shift and now I got nothing to hold me for the rest of the night." I said

"Aww, don't worry. Me and my sister could make you a pizza, after all, we were heading here to get some food"

"Oh… so, how do you eat."

"We put food to our mouth and eat, silly" she joked

"That's not what I meant, I mean how do you eat and not break down?"

"Oh that answer is simple" a new voice said. I look to the door to see Chica. She wore a t-shirt with the words 'Let's Eat', jean shorts, and black and white canvas shoes. Her 3 strands of hair were tied up into a punk rock pony tail. She-unlike TC - had purple eyes.

"Well you see, much like a human stomach, our tanks are designed to take food in, and turn it into energy, pretty cool right." Chica said.

Soon after. The chickens had made a nice pepperoni pizza and we sat down for a nice conversation.

"-And so that's how I got this job." I took a bite of my slice. "So, what do you play?"

"I play the keyboard."TC smiled

"And I play the drums" Chica said. "We play every other hour, when we're not playing, we get hugs from kids, play with them, or take orders for food.

"Cool." I nodded "So do you guys know the old guard?"

"Oh you mean Jake, yeah, he's nice guy. When he started, here he got scared over every little thing, but he got used to it. Until he got shot." Chica's voice soften. "But at least he ok. Some guy came in asking for money and shot Jake right before the cops showed up. But at least we get to see him during the day."

"That's nice." I smiled. "He told me on the recording to get to know everybody before the week end, so who do you think I should got to next." I said

Both girls looked at each other before TC said "Well I say you go talk to Foxy and Vixy, cause after what happen to Jake, I suggest you get to know her quickly."

"Ok, thanks. And thanks for pizza" I said as I left.

"Your welcome, and hey, if you ever need a slice just ask us, we don't mind at all." Chica said.

…

"He's gonna get hurt, you know that" TC said

"Oh yeah" Chica smiled. As she continue to eat her slice.

**_End of Chapter_**


	6. Pirate Fight

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Still Night 2_**

**_3:00 Am_**

As I made my way into Pirate Land, I notice how they went all out with the biggest playground ever. The main floor was just a giant playground for kids. I looked nice. The Pirate ship that Foxy is supposed to be on is for all of her stage plays and shows for the kids. The Ship is only the deck and captains room. (Or in this case image a pirate ship cutoff before the deck).

"I know I'm going to regret this, but…"

I slowly walked onto the deck and looked around. I noticed the mast for the ship reached high as the celling, stairs that lead to the steering wheel and also the 'Captains quarters'.

"Well this is nice, but where is F…"

I was cut off by my train of thoughts as a war cry came out of nowhere. I looked towards the sound a see a red blur swung down from a rope. I slide out of the way to dodge it. I look to see where it landed

"You be a quick one, laddy. Faster than our last" said a female pirate voice said.

"Captain Foxy I presume" I smiled.

"Your mind works faster than for feet". She said as she turned around.

Foxy wore a pirate gear of course, navy pirate coat, white blouse, pirate boots, and brown knee breeches, and black belt. Eye patch over right eye, and also her eyes where gold, and to my surprise, two hands, and a large bushy tail.

"So, ye be the new guard of the restaurant eh? Well let's see if you be worth of protecting it." Foxy said a she tossed me a 'sword' at my feet. "Our last guard was a wee bit, coward. Could you be one too?"

_Oh it's on now_

"Now you asked for it" I replied

"Aw, did I struck a nerve. She said as she threw her coat and hat off "Well… Have at ye" She yelled charging at me.

As she ran full speed at me, I only had one chance to block. I saw her swing her sword at me. And I responded with a swing which blocked her attack. Too much of my surprise as well as Foxy, I pulled back and threw a strike at Foxy, only for her to dodge the 'blade' by the hair of her tail.

"So, thar be some fight in ya. Im surprised." She smiled before charging at me.

"You should be surprised Foxy" I said before I blocked her attack again. "This time, you will have a real challenge." Foxy walked back a few feet getting into her stance. "Swiggity Swooty I'm coming, for dat booty" I said before laughing. Foxy already begin to charge at me again

_Here we go again_

**_10 Minutes later_**

The duel lasted for a while as our swords 'danced' with each other. Neither of us take our eyes off each other. I manage to find an opening and hit Foxy which she stumbled back.

"You have lasted longer than the others. Tell me, where did you learn to fight?"

"…I have no idea" I derped. :/

"Well. I suppose I should make it harder for ye" Foxy replied before she whistled.

The only responds was another war cry, but… not from Foxy. I turned around to see a while blur come full speed at me. I rolled out of the way, and dodge it. I looked to see where it landed and saw a different fox. She had the same pirate out fit on as Foxy, but the colors were a mix of pink and hot pink. The white foxy also has pink fur, golden eyes, and a large bushy white tail with a pink tip. I could only guess who it was. She threw off her coat and hat and tuned around and pointed her sword at me

"The name is Vixy. The captain's sister and second in command. And you just meet your end" she finished as Foxy joined her in the same pose. I noticed she didn't carry that much of a pirate accent, but it could still be noticed.

_Oh crap_

The foxes charged at me full speed and hit me with and endless amount of attacks. I could only hold them off for so long before I slipped and landed on my back. The foxes had their swords pointed.

"You lose, lad" Foxy said. She noticed the grin I had spread across my face.

"What be so funny?"

"Big mistake" I said

And in one swift kick I knocked their swords out their hands, and grabbed their ankle and pulled making them fall to the ground. I jumped back to my feet and caught both swords with my hands pointed them at their heads.

"Heads, you lose, girls" I smiled. Both girls were in shock

At first Foxy looked surprised, I guess never had she see such fight in one soul, her shock so vanished as was replaced by a smile.

"I'd never through I see the day when someone would best me." She said.

"It was a pleasure, captain" I replied flipping the sword around in my hand so that the handle was presented to them. They gladly accepted, and got back up.

"Very impressive" Vixy said.

"Well someone has to keep this place from a break in."

Foxy came up to me and extended her hand, and I accepted it.

"Welcome to the pirates crew, laddy. Come. Let head to my cabin for a little talk"

We all headed towards the door that lead to Foxy room. Much like the rooms in the back this was more open than the room that Bonbon and Bonnie had. Filled with pirate décor. Wooden floors and walls and ceiling of course. Two beds and TV.

_With all the TV's you think this was an Fnaf hotel_

"So this is where you live. Not bad"

"Ay, it be a nice place for this old seadog" Foxy said.

"No you, don't look that old to me" I replied making the fox blush.

"Well, Im gonna change out of this old thing. Be right back" she said as she went into a different room. Just then Vixy came back wearing a pink t-shirt and pink Pj.

"Ah, much better" she said.

_She looks cute_

"So what do you guys do during the day?"

"Well I watch over the little ones sometimes and play with them. And also I do pirate shows with Foxy. And that's about it, I love it. Not like back then when I was a mess. If you can remember that is."

_The Mangle_

"Well at least it's behind you now. And I think you enjoy all of this"

"Oh I do, I love the wittle kiddies, so adorable" she replied in the cutest way possible.

"And we look better than our previous selves too"

Just then Foxy came back wearing a white tank top and PJ shorts, with skull and crossbones.

_Now, she be messin with me._

At that moment the time of the night and the fight had worked me out and since I was sitting on the bed next to Vixy, I let out a yawn.

"You tired?" Vixy asked. I responded with a nodded.

"Sleep here, I know that you can't sleep in that office chair"

"What about you?" I yawned.

"I'll sleep with Foxy"

Soon after I hit the bed and went to sleep.

_Tomorrow is another day_

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	7. Arcade

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Night 3_**

"_-So you beat the captain of the high seas huh? Well at least she'll knows never to underestimate you again, but just be careful she does not pull at sneak attack on you. Anyways, that leaves the arcade, I won't spoil whose there. But you can probably take a guess. Alright, goodnight._

**_Arcade_**

**_12:30 AM_**

As I walked into the arcade I could tell it was huge. 150 machines. 100 of the machines were non ticket winning games in the front, while the others were ticket wining in the back, and in the back a huge counter with tons of prizes and a giant prize box with stripes and a black color.

As I walked to the counter/box I took a look at some of my favorite games, such as: Tekken 5 Dark Resurrection, Need for Speed Underground, and Need for Speed Carbon, Dirty Drivin', and Initial D Arcade Stage Ver. 3… yeah that's about it.

Anyways I made my way over to the box and stopped. I sighed. And then proceeded to knock on the box 3 times.

"Who is it~" I cheery voice said from inside who I could only guess, Maria.

"It's me, Justin, the night guard" I replied.

I then heard shuffling inside the box, until Maria popped out of her box, with her arms stretch out. Then she rested herself on the edge of the box, with her elbows on the box and rest her head on her palms.

"Hey, what's up" she smiled. Her smiled was not a permeant smiled but rather a real smile. Unlike the puppet in game, her white mask made expressions. For her eyes, her eyes were black with white dots as her iris, and also she had hair, it was black, long, and messy like she woke up from bed, which she looked cute especial the way she was looking at me with cute smile. But the only thing that was different was that she had no 'lipstick' on her lips, it was just the purple streaks coming from under her eyes

"Hey, you're the one who beat Foxy and Vixy at the same time, cool." She said

"Yep that me, so uh… what's your job here.

"Well I used to hand out gifts to children back then. But now I work next to Balloon Girl, and hand out prizes, if a kid gets a stuffed animal of us, there is a special piece of paper inside that, depending on the color, will determine the prize. One could be a free pizza or drink, another could be free games, or the rarest kind, a free day at Franny's Fazbear Pizzeria" she said throwing her arms high in the air and giggling.

"Cool, so where is Balloon Girl?"

"Probably in her room, come on ill introduce you to her."

She then jump out of her box and did a flip in air and landed on her feet. As she turned around I noticed that unlike the lanky and skinny version of the puppet, she had the figure of a supermodel much like all the other girls, she also wore a black zip up body suit that had white stripes around her lower arms and legs, and her arms were really long. Her feet looked like jester shoes without the bells and she also had three white buttons and under those was the zipper that lead from her chest to her… Well I think you know where it ends. Her most noticeable feature was she was 7'4 tall and Im 6'3 or 6'4 tall, she could literally rest her head on my head.

"Damm, you tall." I said,

"Thanks, I know" she giggled

She than began to do gymnastic tricks around the area, landing so smoothly. From flips to cartwheels, she can do it all.

"You're good" I said

"This is just one of the things I love doing after hours, I love it" she said containing to do it and then landing in front of me, which meant her chest was right in front of my face. She grabbed my hands pulled me towards a back room which was on the right side of the prize counter which said 'Employees only' she opened it and went it first, and closed it behind her "I'll only be a minute".

I could her to different voices, and some giggling. Im also assuming the room is probably like the others I saw.

I then heard the door open, I looked up to see Maria who smiled and pointed down next to her. I looked to see none other than Balloon Girl. Unlike Maria, Balloon Girl was a foot shorter than me, 5'4 to be exact, in her standard red and blue top and tight blue pants, red shoes, and her hat with a spinner. Her dark brown hair came just above her shoulders

"Hi" she waved

"Hey" I smiled.

"So Maria says you took down Foxy and Vixy, cool" She says.

"Yeah even Im surprised" I said. "So what is your job?"

"Well besides working behind the prize counter I made balloons animals and others things and its fun. We used to play arcade games after hours, but Maria always wins" she frowned. Maria laughed.

"I can never lose, this is my arcade after all, Im the queen of games" she said throwing her arms in the air.

"Bet you can't beat me" I said with a smile. Maria instantly lost her smile and looked at me like a said an insult.

"Uh-huh, yeah right, there is no way you can beat me, teens come to me and challenged me to a game, I never lose" she crossed her arms

"What do you mean others challenged you, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Besides getting a special plush toy with a card in it, another way is to get high score on a game, or beating me, and so far no one has been able to beat me" She got close to my face

"Well today is your unlucky night, I Challenge You!" I said

At first Maria looked shocked but then she started to giggle before going into a full evil laugh.

"Ohh~, Im going to enjoy watching you lose. Tell you what since you work here I can't give you a free day. However I will let you have one free prize, and since Im the queen, I'll let you pick one game to play. And if you lose, you'll have to do one thing for me, and it can be anything" She smiled evilly

I was about to say something when Balloon Girl pulled me aside "Um, can you excuse us for a second." She said, bringing me around a row of games.

"Are you crazy? Nobody has ever beaten Maria, ever since this place opened up she is unbeatable. And who knows what she could want you to do." BG said worrying about me

"Don't worry about me, I've been playing games since I was 3, I can handle anything, beside she can never beat me at one of the games will play." I replied. We walked back to Maria who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, smiling.

"You got yourself a deal, Follow me"

I brought her to the Need For Speed Underground racing game and took a seat, BG turned on the games and gave one game.

"Maria" I said, she looked at me "You have no idea what Im capable of" I smiled.

We both choose our cars and selected a lap race (3 laps)

Maria wasted no time in getting in the lead, but I was right on her tail, she has no idea. After completing the first lap I jumped in front of her taking the lead, and I held that lead until the end of the race, it was funny watching her struggle to keep up, I was truly a great driver, since I face other people in arcades, she was nothing, but another victim to my winning streak.

Remember kids, never boast about wining until you actually win.

As the game ended and shut down, Maria contained staring into space wondering how she could have lost.

"Well Maria, I think about adding a lost to your official record." I smiled.

She slowing turns her head to me before her expression turned to anger. She grabbed the neck of my hoody and pulled me close to her face. I still keep smiling.

"You just got lucky, just remember, Im still queen in here" she whispered to me

"I have skills my dear, you just need to get good" I replied. Maria still mad about her lost did not take kindling to someone telling her to get better at games. "Now about my prize"

I asked Maria at the prize counter to give me a Hotwheels car that was up there, it was a Green Twin Mill 3. 'Perfect car to add to my collection'

I looked at the clock and it was 2:00 am. I said goodbye to BG and Maria who still had an angry face

"I'll see you girls tomorrow, Oh and Maria" she looked at me

"You will never beat, the master" I said walking away.

Maria was about to attack but, Balloon Girl held her back telling her to calm down.

'Someone's a sore loser'

I went back to the office and fell asleep in the chair.

_Tomorrow is another day_

**_End of Chapter_**

**_P.S Previous Chapter have been Updated_**

**_Side Note: Girls Height: Smallest to tallest_**

**_BG: 5'4_**

**_TC: 5'5_**

**_Chica: 5'6_**

**_Bon Bon: 5'7_**

**_Bonnie 5'8_**

**_Vixy: 5'9_**

**_Foxy: 5'10_**

**_Fran: 6'1_**

**_Franny: 6'2_**

**_Maria: 7'0_**


	8. Dreaming About The Future

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Night 4_**

**_4:00 AM_**

This night has been very peaceful to say the least, everything was in their place, and the girls were fine. The Main stage girls where making new material for the next few days, And as Bonbon said before, they do change their outfits, and usually it's a new color scheme. Chica and TC were eating pizza. The Foxes were practicing their sword skills, and Maria was practicing her driving skills, I could not see her face, but I knew she was struggling, I could only chuckle.

But this all happened earlier in the night as now everyone has settled down a bit. While I was listing to music and or watching YouTube after checking the cameras every time a video or song ended.

After watching a video called 'YTP Markiplier Rage Quiets' I checked the camera's again and saw Fran coming down the west hall. I saw the look on her face and I could tell she was tired about something. I opened the door to find her leaning against it with her arm covering her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked

She said nothing as she took her tux suit off leaving her white shirt on and took her top hot off.

"Just very tired Justin." She said as she put her suit on a coat rack. "Can I sit on your lap" she asks walking over to me. Before I could respond, she goes ahead a does it anyway, when she rested on my body, it was very difficult to keep myself in check, and you know, cause of the…. Well… do I really have to say it?

"What's got you all tired?" I asked.

"Justin… do you know how hard it is to come up with new stuff for the next day, the next week, and stuff... It's Hard ok, but that's the easy part. The other part is doing important paper work for Mom. I don't know how Franny does it but she has no problem." She replied to my question.

"Why does Ms. Fazbear let you do it, should she be the one doing this?"

"That's what I said, but she's says we need to learn, you know, the day she not around anymore, you get me"

I started to understand, in the event that Ms. Fazbear happens to 'bite the dust' or leaves the business to the girls, she wants them to get an early head start, just in case of such an event occurs.  
"Doesn't that worry you?"

"Yeah, but I try not to think about it too much. Mother says that when it happens, you'll have enough hope to keep this business running. And who knows what could happen, in a few years we could finally make our brand across the country again like back in the old days. This place could turn into our headquarters and we would be able to speared 'Fazbear entertainment across the world one day" Fran began to smile "New bots in each location, new places, and new ways to entertain the kids. Oh it just fills me up with joy inside." She finished.

"Well than I wish the best of luck to you" I said as Fran smiled back at me, but her expression change to that of a calm one.

"Listen, I know Franny can seem a little mean sometimes, and can be a really pain in the ass, but, she only acts like that to protect us, and protect the children. She used to be less strict about everything, but that was before the breakin with Jake. Just… Give her some time to warm up to you, and you will see, she's not so bad, just remember, don't make her mad."

"Yeah, you're right. I should be patient. You girls warmed up to me the moment you saw me, so thanks for that" I replied.

Fran smiled.

"Your welcome" she said as she got up and went to get her tux top and put it on as well as her top hat.

"I watched her walk to the door, but stop, she turned around and walk to me with a smirk, she leaned down and kissed me on my cheek "Goodnight" she waved goodbye and left.

Which just left me confused and happy at the same time.

Seeing as my shift was coming to a close, I decide to lean back, close my eyes, and sleep until my shift was done.

_Tomorrow is a another day_

**_End of Chapter_**


	9. Gold

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Night 5_**

**_3:00 AM_**

'Ha-ha, the last day of the week' I thought to myself '305.00 dollars in my pockets'. Only 3 more hours to go. I smiled to myself.

This job was alright, I made new friends, I meet everybody… This job was easy. Now I have a new dilemma, trying to find something to do, The foxes are probably gonna get me into another sword fight, I would, but Im tired, I already ate with the Chica's, so no more food, I don't know what the Bunnies are doing, and Im not going near Franny, in case she decides to break my legs, although I wouldn't mind spending time with the Maria and BG. Maria keeps calling me out, saying 'You ain't nothing but another kid.' And something else about 'whipping my punk ass' or something. She knows Im better. But Im not in the mood right now.

Anyways, this was bad, Im board out of my mind.

I guess the only thing to do is watch more YouTube videos.

I pulled out my phone

'I guess I'll watch more Markiplier vids.' I smiled.

I mostly watch his reaction compilations when he has nothing new. And I decide to watch his fnaf completion again.

I had just made to the golden Freddy part where Marl makes the biggest freak-out of his life, and that part makes me laugh so hard.

_-Ok see you on the flip side. Phone guy finished_

_{Sees golden Freddy.}_

"_AHH FUCK NO, OH GOD, WHAT DA FUCK…WHAT DA FUCK OK!_

I laughed so hard because of how he just freaks out like that.

But then I realized a scary though which made me pause me video. What if Golden Freddy or Franny is real?

But then I took some time to think about it.

"Naw, it can't be, ghosts aren't real, and this ain't a game. I ain't worried about nothing." I said to myself.

…

'But just to be sure'

I went through all the cameras twice just to be sure, and I saw nothing that resembled golden in any way, shape, or form.

'Ha I knew it' I thought to myself as I put down the tablet. The next thing I heard was a little giggling from inside the office. My heart stopped, I looked up from my desk and saw something golden sitting on the floor.

She looked like Franny in every way, except for the gold part, and that creepy smile and two white dots for eyes. Just staring back at me.

"AH FUCK NO" I screamed as I reached for the tablet, shoving it in my face and switching to different cameras in super panic mode.

And when I stopped I looked up quickly to find it not there anymore. I relaxed and leaned back and closed my eyes for a few moments for everything to catch up to me.

When I opened my eyes again. I saw that same golden smile and bear again, just inches from my face.

I screamed and flew out of my chair. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. But the next thing I heard…was laughing, coming from the golden bear.

I looked to see it hunched over holding itself and laughing up a storm.

"Y-You should have seen your face, priceless. Jake just passed out, but you…" She said as she laughed some more before finally calming down to where she giggled again.

As the last few giggles ceased. She walked over to me and offered me her hand.

"Im sorry about that, but when an opportunity presents itself, you can't pass it up" she said.

I guess I could relate to that statement. I took her hand and she helped me up. Now that I know she wasn't going to kill me.

Now that I have recover from her little jump-scare. I got a good look a.

Just like Franny only with her golden fur, white eyes and a white Suit and pants and shoes and also a white top hat, she looked just like her, only friendlier… I think.

"I think I know who you are, but could you tell me your name" I asked.

"I guess you could say Im Golden Franny, but now I guess you could call me Goldilocks." She smiled.

'Yep defiantly friendly' I thought to myself.

"My name is Justin by the way"

"It's nice to finally meet you" she said

"Soooo, Im guess you're a-"

"Ghost?" she finished my sentence "I guess you could say that" she smiled again. I noticed her smile was that of the whitest one, or maybe it's the lighted room. The tension that fell upon the room when she reviled herself had disappeared and now.

As I was about to start up another conversation, I heard a loud crashing sound coming from inside the building. I quickly took the tablet and scanned through the cameras, I noticed that the other girls heard it too, I looked to the entrance camera to find another person in the building, and he had broken through the door with a crowbar and started walking to the main area with a gun in his hand.

My breathing had stopped when I witness he grabbed TC and held her at gun point. Needless to say the others were terrified.

"Where the Money AT" He yelled as TC started to cry, no one dared moved as he slowly dragged her back to the entrance. As the tears started to flow out of her eyes more.

"I guess if I can't have the money ill just take her instead" he said as Chica started to tear up. "I'll have many 'uses' for her. I guess the boss will be happy ether way" he said.

Rage started to boil inside of me as I looked for the closest thing I could find. With was a rusty metal bar, probably from the entrance door. I heard Chiya scream in fear as I grabbed the bar and ran pass Goldie. I tried to make my steps as quiet as I can by taking long strides.

Luckily he did not notice me because of the taunt Franny was yelling and the crying of Chica and TC.

As I good close I jumped in the air and swung as hard as I could hitting his head.

TC escaped and ran into her sisters arms as I continued to beat him with the bar until he fell unconscious, I also took note of the blood that was on the end of the bar as I dropped it.

I pulled out my phone and called the police.

**_Few Minutes later_**

The cops along with the Paramedics had took the suspect in custody or a hospital. Where he would go to jail.

Ms. Fazbear was their too, talking to the police.

Once everything was taking care of, everything was back to normal.

**_5:50_**

The rest of the shift was quiet after the breakin.

I was back at the office with Goldilocks.

"You did a good thing today" she told me "Who knows what would have happen if she got away with her" She said as she hugged me.

"I just hope TC is ok, I hope she isn't traumatized"

"You know what you should do, go and check on her. I have to go, I'll see you next time" she said as she disappeared.

I made my way to Chica and TC's bedroom and knocked.

TC was there to greet me. And without saying a word she hugged me tightly and the tears came back, she cried into my chest. I hugged her back.

"Thank you" she said between her tears. I rubbed her back slowly. And we stayed there for a few minutes.

My phone went off signaling the end of my shift. I let go of her and headed back to the entrance. But not before she pulled me back for a quick kiss. Right on the lips. "Thank you" she said again as she when back into her room.

I made my way back head for the entrance with Ms. Fazbear waiting.

She thanked me for saving TC, and headed me a check with 305.00 dollars on it.

I took it and I headed home.

I looked back on today's events: I meet Goldie, I beat the shit out of a robber, I got a kiss from TC, and I got paid. I say today went pretty well.

_Tomorrow is another day_

**_End of Chapter_**


	10. New Home

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Intermission_**

**_Saturday_**

**_2:30 PM_**

After a long week of work and getting paid I decided to do what I do best… sitting home and playing video games.

Now I know what your think, should I be spending my hard earn cash I something really, really sweet… Well your almost right, I was going to do that but I decide to save it for later… for something very important…Like a new game such as The new Call of Duty.

But besides that I was spending my day playing video games online.

[Try to guess the game]

"Dude this guy with a fricken SCOUT ELETE keeps camping up on the roof" I said over the mic."

"Don't worry I got him" a random said.

I watch the kill feed I saw him take down the sniper

"GOTY" he shouted. I laughed.

"Nice. Hurry up, if we can stop them from taking the package, we win."

"Let's roll" another random said.

After a few minutes we managed to hold off the enemy and win the game.

"WHOO, That's how it's done right" I said.

Just then I got a call from Ms. Fazbear.

"All right guys I see you next time, have a good one" I said over the mic

"All right man, peace." A random said.

I back out to the main menu and muted the TV, and answer my phone.

"Hi, Ms. Fazbear, how are you today?" I asked

"Im doing well, you know… paper work, reports, news team and stuff from the police about yesterday. You know… just business."  
I chuckled. "Sounds to me like you got alot of work on your hands. So why did you call me, If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well ever since last night incident the crew, staff and the girls especially, are on a little edge after the events that took place, so right now I just finished signing some papers for new security measures on all the exits and entrances. As well as better cameras."  
"That sounds really cool, um… speaking of the girls… are they ok?"

"A little shakin, but lucky for them, you were there. Also Fran saw what TC did to you before you left."  
"Ok, first of all she gave me a kiss not me."

"I know silly, and Im ok with that"

"W-… - You are?" I ask in in confusion

"Justin, you are the one the girls keep taking about all day, and to be honest I think they all really like you, even Franny is starting to like you. You see the girls really don't have a friend outside of the pizzeria, well except for the kids, but you… you became the closet thing they had to a real friend in a long time. And I think it's cute. They don't have much experience of the outside world except for a few movies I left for them. And I feel like you can help them get adjusted to this time period. What Im trying to say is…they like you, a lot. So do me a favor and help show them the world" I chuckled a bit "Listen to me, I sound like Im on my death bed" she laughed in which I laughed along with her.

"Ok sure, beside I like them too"

"Also one last thing, due to last night I decided to buy an apartment close by to the restaurant for one of our employees."

"Oh okay sure"

"… You don't get it do you Justin? That apartment is for you"

"Wait what? Oh Ms. Fazbear I could never-

"Don't worry about it I did it for you and that's an order from the boss" she laughed.

Well I should never argue with the boss.

"Ok, but I have one question, Why me?" Because I trust you… a lot, more than my other employees, you're the only one I trust and beside your closer to the girls. I need you to be close to the restaurant as close as possible, in case of an emergency.

"Ok sure, but one final question, how am I moving all my stuff?"

"Don't worry, I'll have that covered.

_A few hours later_

After I helped packed all of my stuff for the movers and have dinner with my parents, I headed out the apartment that Ms. Fazbear bought for me. The placed looked nice on the outside with a small parking garage. Place was about 30 stories high

I head up to the top floor opened the door.

I looked in amazement as I steeped in.

To my left there was a nice small kitchen with all the works, to my right was closet, and straight ahead of me was even more beautiful.

A balcony with allowed me to see a full view of the New York City and all of its buildings in view.

"Woah" I said

Before the balcony door there was a nice living room. With a pit couch and a 70 inch TV with all my games hooked up. With a note by Ms. Fazbear herself.

'Hope you enjoy the TV' with a =3 on the bottom.

I headed to the bedroom with a queen sized bed and a 50 inch TV all with drawers and another closet. And also my own bathroom.

"Thank you Ms. Fazbear."

I headed to the living room and played more games for hours until It was midnight,

I headed off to bed with one final thought

'_My life is awesome'_

**_End of Chapter_**


	11. More Security

**_Chapter 11_**

**_New Upgrades_**

**_Monday/ Night 6_**

**_12:00 AM_**

I sat down at my desk and hit the message button on the phone.

"_You have… 1 New Message" *BEEP*_

Jake:

"_Hey welcome back to your new week of work. Uh… I just want to go over with you the new security measures we have installed over the weekend. If you go on you tablet, you'll see that there is a second set of buttons. If you press it, it will bring up same map, but with different buttons. Now you are able to close off rooms, and vents in the restaurant. Let's say for a second there is an intruder in the kitchen along with one of the girls, She can sneak out through the vents and escape, while you could trap the intruder in the room by closing the doors, In the event in which the guy in trying to sneak out through the vents, close the vents while he's in them, if you can."_

"_Oh and by these doors are like the doors that you have in your office, but much bigger."_

"_In the event of more than one guy. Try to get the girls in one room, and seal it off from the rest of the building, or lure all the intruders in the one area and then close it off so they can't escape. The way you can lure the girls away is with the sound that will play in whichever area you choose. Like a decoy of sorts"_

"_If you can, get the girls to your office and shut the doors and close the windows and shut the lights off."_

"_OH, I forgot to mention, you only can have ONE Area and One Vent Closed off at the same time, until we get a bigger power supply, this is the only way._

"_And that pretty much covers it, how you have a great night, see ya"_

_*BEEP*_

"Ok, so the place is now build like a fortress, but I can't blame them, they are Ms. Fazbear's 'Children' after all I guess. There all sisters in a sense too". I said to myself

"You better believe it" a new voice said in a very serious tone.

I looked to see Franny leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed. Her suit she was wearing was a dark navy one along with a dark navy hat and dress shoes.

"So what are you doing here…If you don't mind me asking?" I smiled nervously.

She unfolded her arms and walked over to grab a chair and sat on the opposite side of the desk. With that look, she looked like a real Mob Boss.

"I know TC kissed you Friday, and I want to get this point across to you before anything." Franny leans over and grabs my hoodie and looks me dead in the eyes.

"If you ever hurt any of my friend's feelings or take advantage of them, I going to give you a beating so hard, that it will be the most painful thing you will ever feel in your life, are we clear?"

"…Crystal" I gave a thumbs up and smiled nervously.

"Good." She said as she lets go of me and began to take her leave.

"Damm is that girl uptight or what" I said to myself.

The rest of the night went off without a hit. Everyone was in their place and enjoying themselves.

**_4:00 AM_**

Around 4, I started to receive a call form on my phone. I looked to the number and it showed and unknown number. At first I wanted to ignore it, but something fin the back of my mind to me to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Listen to me" said a low voice on the other end, clearly it was being modified. "I know who you are and I want to help. You see that attack Friday night was not just a random attack, it was a plan to test you."

"Im sorry, but who the hell is this."  
"I know you as the night guard, but listen to me when I say this, they will be more of them. More people who will try to take the girls away and scrap them down and sell them for profit."

"Who are you?" I asked

"Im someone whose worked with the Fazbear family since the very first restaurant. Back then they were the only people who could get their hands on that technology, and many others wanted to steal it."

"But why?"

"For profit of course, especially now, with those girls, if that technology fell into the wrong hands, then who knows what people can do with it."

"So you say. What could people want with them anyway?"

"Try anything, enhanced vision, limbs, and so on and so on, in the wrong hands it could cause so serious damage. Imagine if it fell into the hands of a evil army, where they can copy the tech for they're soldiers."

"That does sound bad"

"That's why Im here to help you, I've got wind of a syndicate across the pacific, that are paying top dollar to criminal organizations, to capture the girls, for them. You must trust me."

"How can I trust you?" I replied suspiciously

"Ms. Fazbear gave me your number, I left a little something special in your office, Your desk: Bottom drawer, open it."

I did as he told me and open the drawer, what I saw almost made me smile.

Inside the drawer was a M1911 pistol with 2 clips.

"I hope you like it, because you're going to need it in the future. So… do you trust me now?"

"...Yes"

"Good, I'll be in touch soon." He finished.

"Wait before you go, what is your name."

"…You may call me… 'Shadow'" he said as he ended the phone call."

I put the gun back and continued my work.

"The hell have I gotten myself into?"

_Tomorrow is another day_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	12. Confrontation

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Confrontation_**

**_Tuesday/ Night 7_**

**_2:00 AM_**

I sat in my chair just minding my own business, nothing to do but just think about whatever came to my mind.

"Damm Im board" I said to myself.

I stayed up all night playing games that when it came time to work I was out of it because I didn't take a nap before work. I won't let that happen again.

But right now I was tired, I didn't want to bother the girls, and I didn't want to do nothing but sleep.  
But I can't because of work.

'_If I fall asleep, then who knows what could happen.'_

A robbery, a theft, a murderer… I had to be ready. But I just rested my head on the desk.

"Sounds like someone needs a pick me up" a voice came out from the walls of the office,

I looked up to see Goldie floating in front of the desk.

"Let me guess… tuff day at work" she said before giggling.

"Oh, HA, HA. It's not like you have to work to make a living." I said before I smiled back

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. Goldie landed on her feet and smiled.

"You said you need to wake up, so…" She replied before snapping her fingers. Suddenly I felt much more awake.  
"Your welcome" she smiled.

"Thanks" I replied.

Goldie then walked through the desk and right up to me. "Mind if I sit down?" she asked.

"Fine by me" I replied as she turned around a sat in my lap. First it was Fran, now a ghost, not that Im complaining or anything.

"Hold me please" she asked in her soft voice. I wrapped my arms around her mid-section carefully, not trying to touch her chest. As I finished she leaned more into my chest and closed her eyes and relaxed.

"So, how are you?" I asked.

"Really…comfortable" she smiled.

"Is there a reason you came by to see me?"

"I just been around the pizzeria, and listing to the others." She replied.

"Isn't that eavesdropping" I asked

"Not if they don't see you" She winked at me. "You know the girls really have takin a liking to you, why haven't you been spending time with them? She looked up at me.

"I just have a lot going on in my mind right now… I've just been thinking alot" I replied.

"Don't think, you have nothing to worry about, besides the girls love it when you speak to them, it makes them feel more 'alive' in a sense.

"All of them except for one" I said in a lower voice.

Goldie knew exactly who I was talking I could see it on her face.

"So, why don't go you talk to her?" she asked.

"I don't she we hold a conversation with me for more than a minute. I really don't know what she sees in me, it's not like Im a threat to anyone in here. Im just trying to do my job." I said.

"Well just go, sit down and talk to her"

"I was planning on talking to her the night of… well you know what day Im talking about it."  
Goldie then took a moment too herself to think about what she can do to help. But nothing came to mind, just nothing, until she got a real good idea.

She stood up and turn around to me before grabbing ahold of my hand and lifting me up off my sit.

"I know what you can do, you are going to sit down and talk to her, one-one." She said as she smiled brightly.

"WHAT?!" I raised my voice. "But the reason I was going to talk to her was that, Fran would be there to 'help' me out if I said something wrong."  
"Nonsense, I will be with you through the whole time" she before she disappeared. I looked around the office and I saw no sign of her anywhere until-

_My My, it's messy in here._

**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD!_**

_I told you I was going to help you out. So, wait are we waiting for? Let's go._

**_Ugh, Fine, But you better not snoop around in here, If you do…I don't know, but it will be bad._**

I made my way to the backstage area and stepped inside and saw Franny and Fran working on some papers. Fran was the first to notice me.

"Hi Justin, how are you tonight?"

**_On shit there both here, what should I do?_**

_Just get Fran outside, I handle the rest_

"Oh… Hi girls… um…Fran? There is something back at the office that I think you need to see, I don't know what's causing it?

"Oh my, hold on, I'll be right there" she said as she got up and walked out the door with me. But in the moment when we were out of door I stopped her.

"Listen Fran, Im just trying to talk to Franny and hope I can get her to trust me more, so I really need you not to let anyone in ok." I said.

Fran smiled at me. "Of course, maybe then she finally lose the grumpy attitude of hers, and just be happy. Personally, I hope you do get through to her." She said before she took off.

**_Ok… Let do this_**

I walked in a sat down across from Franny as she stopped working on her papers and looked at me.

"So Franny, I just wanted to come by and talk to you about a few things"  
"Like what?" she replied in her usual self

"Oh you know just thought I come by to talk to you and hope we can start a conversation. After all you technically the boss around here, so I figured, since Im on such a good level with the others, I want you to understand that I can be trusted, and be a good friend to you" I smiled

**_I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING_**

_Just Relax_

Franny stopped and looked at me before she spoked up "I know that I have been a little bit rough, but I need to be ready for anything, after what happened last week, I can't let my guard down, or else who knows what will happen."  
"Ok, look, I know what happened last week was out of the blue, and you probably still on edge, but I got your back, Im not gonna let anything happen to you girls.

Franny stopped and sighed "Maybe your right, maybe the fact that I thought you were just some random teenager looking for a quick easy job to help you get through life but… The more that I think about it, the way you took down that guy, it really showed me you, really do care about us. I don't know why I am the way that I am, Maybe because Im the more responsible one that I have to do everything by myself and make sure I do it right. What Im trying to say is… I should learn to let others help too."

_Aww_

**_Woah_**

"You know, I think you are really responsible, leading your sisters on the right path."  
Franny looked up at me and started to blush, and then, something I would never thought she would do. She smiled a little.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Im here for you guys. I promise I won't let you down."

…

"So, how was Jake before me"  
"Jake? Oh my god, he was so scared of everything, the girls really did scare him a lot, and after he was moved to the day shift, he still was scared of us, just a little. But he would fall asleep ever night, but yeah, he did basically did nothing, he said that the night shift wasn't meant for him"

"Wow, I guess he couldn't 'bear' it" I smiled.

Franny stopped her writing and the pen dropped from her hand.

**_OH NO_**

She slowly look towards me and stared for a few seconds before she started to giggle, which turned into laughter and in turn made me laugh.

She was laughing and smiling, that in the middle of her laughter

*Snort*

The room went dead silence as she covered her mouth and was flushed with embarrassment.

"What was that?" I smiled.

"I was nothing" Franny said trying hard to hold back her giggles.

_Keep it going_

I smiled.

"What a shame, that laughter of yours is cute. It's Un'bear'livable you have a cute laugh.

That had done it, she busted out laughing and snorting again, all while blushing.

"I will-*Snort*-get you back-for this" she said in between laughs.

I laughed even harder.

.

After she calmed down I walked up and asked "Do you trust me now" I asked.

She nodded and smiled "Yeah I guess I do"

And with that I took my leave. But before I did, I gave her a hug witch she gladly accepted.

"See you around" I smiled.

"Bye, have a good night" Franny smiled

_See? I knew you could get to her._

**_Yeah, maybe now, things will get better from here on out._**

And with that I continued my night shift

_Tomorrow is another day_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	13. It's Just A Game

**_Chapter 13_**

**_It's Just a Game_**

**_Friday_**

**_12:00 AM_**

Finally the weekend is here, which me no work on Saturday or Sunday. Maybe I could go to my friend's house, or stay at home catching up on sleep… Unless they call me in.

After I convinced Franny to trust me more, things looking better, she would smile when she saw me and give a friendly hello.

As the rest of the week went by I ate pizza with the Chica and TC, hanged out with the foxes and had small conversation with the bunnies.

Now I was off to the Arcade to chat with BG and Maria.

I walked in to the Arcade to see all the machines are off, neatly polished and scratch free, and if they were factory new.

'_Now that's quality'_

I walked towards the prize counter and saw BG neatly organizing the prizes with the help of a step ladder. Once she stepped down the ladder she turned around and saw me and smiled.

"Oh, Hi Justin, haven't seen you in a while." She smiled.

"Yeah I know it's been awhile. Say… have you seen Maria anywhere?" I asked.

"She in her box, as usual"

I walked over to Maria's box and knocked on it three times. "Maria, are you in there, it's me Justin" I called out.

The prize box open up smoothly and Maria popped out. Only instead of her usual playful self, she had her arms crossed and eyes looking away from me, Maria looked upset, but for what reason, I do not know.

"Maria…" I asked nicely. Maria looks at me and the looks away, with an 'hmph'

But then I thought of something and then it came to me and I smiled. "Are you still mad that I won and you lost to me?" I smiled. I could Maria tense up. She slowly turned around with the biggest, angriest, look, which made me laugh, because no matter how angry she was, she looked cute when she was mad. The next thing I knew I was being pulled closer by her long arms and brought face to face with her.

"I can't believe you broke my 200+ win streak." She said to my face, gritting her teeth.

"Oh trust me I know a thing or two about a winning streak. To have someone break it is such a pain, but you get over really quick." I paused. "Is that why you're mad? I asked.

"Maria expression changed, to that of a disappointed one. Then she let go me, and sighed. "I guess it is stupid of me to get angry over a game… I've been wining for so long, I didn't know what losing felt like, besides…" She looked at me a smiled. "Im supposed set a good example, what kind of animatronic am I if I show poor sportsmanship. Also, even I have to admit you're good, never before have I seen someone with excellent racing skills such as yourself. And let's keep this 'friendly' competition between us, Okay" she smiled

"Sure no problem." I replied. "I can help you get better if you want". Maria looked confused. "You want to help me?"

"Sure, maybe then you will be one step closer to almost beating me next time" I smiled, she lightly punched me in the arm, which made me laugh and her blush.

**_2 hours later_**

"I have taught you well, my student. Now you must face the ultimate test. Now you face me" I said as I hoped into the Player 2 seat. After we selected our cars and the track we waited for the countdown, after the '3, 2, 1, Go' Maria and I quickly made our way towards the head of the pack, Maria was persistent in winning this time. She had a look of determination. We navigated our way through the streets and through traffic and shortcuts, both of us switching between 1st and 2nd place. At the final lap she was ahead with only 5 more turns ahead, but Maria got cocky at the end of the last turn, and with that, I squeezed right through her and the corner and took 1st place, and won.

"NO!" she yelled, while I smiled and laughed

"Too bad, so sad" I said.

Next thing I knew, Maria pounced me and grabbed my hoodie… again.

"Oh come now Maria, you almost came close to beating me" I said

"I HAD IT RIGHT THERE, AND YOU SQUEZZED RIGHT TROUGH IT YOU LITTLE SNAKE!" She began to shake me.

I stopped her and said. "Don't worry you get me eventually, Now… could you please get off of me." I deadpanned. Maria looked down and saw she was straddling my legs and was sitting on my lap, she looked back up at me gave a sly look and grin, which me slightly uncomfortable.

"Well…since you won, I feel you deserve a prize." She said in a seductive manner. She started to slow grind on top of me. "After all I am supposed to give out prizes to the one who beats me."

She leans in and rests her head on my shoulder. "Besides, boys your age would dream to be in the position you are in" she leans in more and pushes her chest against mine. She began to moan quietly in my ear and whispers 'not so kid-friendly' things to me. Blood began rushing down south, I didn't want this to go on any further because of the risk of Franny catching me or whoever else saw us, Also the fact that I was wearing sweatpants didn't help me right now.

"Are you enjoying this?" Maria asked as she went faster "Don't hold back, I want this-"

"What are you guys doing?" A different voice said. Balloon Girl then walked around the corner and saw us in the awkward position, she slowly walked backwards around the corner. "I didn't see nothing." She called back.

Maria then looked at me gave a sorry look began to get off of me "Im sorry, I guess I got a little bit carried away"  
"It's okay, I forgive you. But let us never speak about this ever again"

"Agreed."

"I gave Maria a hug which she returned. She went back to her box while I got back to the office and slept the rest of the night away.

_At least the weekend is here._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	14. A Problem

**_Chapter 14_**

**_A Problem_**

**_Saturday_**

**_7:00 PM_**

I had just changed into PJ's after I had dinner, now it was time to sit down and relax and play Black Ops 3 until I pass out. Now that I was all cozy with some Doritos and Mountain Dew on the side I was ready.

**_2 hours later_**

After a fantastic game I when I took a break and played on my phone for a bit.

In the middle of watch one of my favorite videos I received a call. I answered.

"Hello"

"Hello Justin"

"Hello…Shadow"

"List we got a problem, remember the thing we talked about? It's happening now."

"I'm listening…"

"From what Intel I could gather, we have two locations right now. The First is down by the Airport, They are bringing in criminals from across the seas and bring them to a private hanger in JFK International.

The other is down by the GMD Shipyard in Brooklyn they are transporting weapons in through there and they paid the guards to look away."

"Ok so let's go hit them both." I replied.

"I can't go with you, I have to watch the restaurant just in case anyone tries to break in. So you have two choices. You can choose to go to the airport and stop the new threat, or Go to the shipyard and stop the weapons from being delivered.

If you choose the Airport you will have less attackers to deal with, but they will have better guns.

If you choose the shipyard you will have better weapons but more attackers.

So… what's it gonna be?"

…

"You know what… Im feeling greedy today, I'll take the Docks." I smiled

"Excellent, I will have one of my guys be there to hand you a weapon and give you a quick rundown of the situation. For now, get over there as fast as you can. Im sending coordinates to your phone."

"Copy That" I replied.

**_45 Minutes Later_**

With the directions I was given I was able to find my way into the docks with having to go through a security gate, now I was just slowing driving my way around the containers and trying to find Shadow's guy. This is gonna be a long night.

When I finally found the guy, we were two row from the cargo ship that held the guns they were unloading. The guy I meet was wearing a black body suit and a mask, so I couldn't see him next to him a black 2012 Cadillac Escalade.

"Glad you made it." He said. "We been looking over all over the ship and found two crates filled with weapons, the first one's been unloaded and the second one is about to be unloaded as well."

He went over to the trunk and pulled out a Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle.

"You will be using this, a M21 EBR with a silencer and Hunter Scope [8x], also some high caliber rounds. Now we have 10 guys patrolling the boat and a few by the offload. There is a ladder that head to the top of these containers that should give you a good vantage point of the whole boat, once you eliminate the patrollers I'll handle getting the cargo out of here."

"So that's it Im just the sniper?" I replied. He chuckled.

"Don't worry kid, were just giving something easy, you think we would let you go guns blazing in that place, on your first time, I don't think. Just take care of the 10 guy's then get out of here, I handle the rest, inside. Oh… and leave the sniper by my truck."

With that said I climbed that ladder with my sniper strapped to my back. I focus on not looking down, and eventually I made it to the top. I laid prone on my stomach as I took the sniper out and aimed down the sight.

One guy was patrolling the outer perimeter on his own, apparently he went to use the 'Bathroom' I took aim , right at his head, and in three seconds I took my shot, his body fell to the ground and twitched. '9 to go'

I realized that, I had just taken another human beings life, but I know these are bad people that want to cause harm to others.

_The World will thank me for this_

I focused my attention to the two guard's attention by the ramp leading onto the ship I had to wait till one of them was looking the other way.

As if my prayers were answered the man on the right went to check for his friend. I immediately took the guy out by the ramp and then the other, just as he discovered his friend. '7 to go'

'7 shots left'

I had an extra mag with me just in case I missed a shot. But I needed to make my shots count. I scanned the cargo ship, most of them center around small creates on the ship and other by the main control of the ship and 1 guy at the front. I decided to take the guy out at the front that was play 'Titanic' the bullet met its mark and he fell overboard into the water. '6 to go, 6 shots left'

There were two more guys by the main area guarding the crates, lucky for me they were standing in front of each other. With my sights on them I aimed right for their heads. As the shot was fired I saw their bodies drop.

Perfect Shot.

'4 to go' '5 shots left

The rest of the guards were posted on the tower one on the top deck. One on the bottom and the last guy behind the wheel.

I started from the bottom up. The shot when right through him. The guy behind the wheel, right through the glass and into his head, and then the man on the top. He was calling on his radio, I had to end this fast. Before he began walking in took my shot and blasted his head off,

Blood looks beautiful against a white surface.

I stood up taking a look at my work. Not a single one left and with that I took the gun and fired it straight up in the air, a job well done.

Just then I text on my phone from Shadow. "_Good job now get out of there, my boys will handle the rest, not bad for a kid._"

With that I climbed down the crates and made my way back to the Escalade were the same guy was waiting for me.

"Good job will take care of the rest." He said as he took his rifle from me.

With that I head to my car, made my way out of the docks and headed home.

**_Somewhere Else_**

**_Warehouse_**

"Where, the hell, our weapons at!" A man voice yelled

"Our boys haven't picked up their radios. I think the cops found out". Another voice replied

"This is just great, we have the most hardheaded criminals from around the world and we don't even have the weapons to supply them."

"Do not worry" A calm voice replied "With all criminals that have arrived, we have enough to storm the stupid pizza place and take those animatronics."

Another voice called out "What the big deal, it's just a kids place anyway, what's so special about the robots anyway?"

The calm voice spoke. "Don't you get it, the technology that lives insides those robots is worth a lot of money, If we capture them and sell them to highest bidder, they will be able to replicate that technology to good use… for us criminals, with it will we replace our flesh with metal, and our minds will become more powerful, our strength increased and our vision so perfect. Nobody will be able to stop you, not even the most powerful of police forces. That is what I wish to give to all of you, to cause as much anarchy as possible" He smiled with pleasure of seeing this world crumble.

_**End of Chapter**_


	15. Winter Break

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Winter Break_**

**_1 Month Later_**

**_Christmas_**

A lot has happened this past month after the 'issue' I had to do.

It has been quiet for quite some. And by that I mean no break-ins. I fact I haven't talked to Shadow in a while, I hope everything's okay.

**_12:00 AM_**

Now don't get me wrong I don't mind working on holidays as much as the next guy, but I did have a good time with the family before I headed to work, now I get to spend time with the girls.

But that isn't what the problem.

The problem was that there was a weather report of a snow storm, which is supposed to snow…

A LOT.

And I worry that I won't be able to get home after work.

I made my way into the office and sat in the chair. Nothing going on right now.

I learned a few interesting things about the girls.

Foxy and Vixy loves Pirate Movies, such as 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. And Foxy likes Jack Sparrow.

Bonnie and Bon Bon, can't play each other's instruments, no matter how hard they try.

Chica will put any type of topping on her pizza, TC does not eat any pizza with meat on it. She freaks out when Chica eats meat.

Fran wants to be in charge, but she ends up not knowing what to do, after Franny decided to let her come up with Ideas for their show if Fran had one idea, Franny would have ten more.

Maria is extremely good at fighting games. And believe me Im a witness and a victim to her skill level, but her still lack in racing games.

BG likes to be organized with the prizes usually taking all of the prizes out and rearranging them from ether size to ticket count.

It really is funny.

Now here I am, another shift, another pay.

*RING*RING*

I looked at my phone and saw 'Shadow' on the screen

"Speak of the devil" I said. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me"

"Shadow, it's been too long, how is everything?"

"Well we have been cracking down this little organization for a while now and… they just keep coming back. And it also unfortunate that some of my guys are getting killed for this"

"Im sorry to hear that"

"He will be missed. But that beside the point, Im losing men right now, and Im worried.

Listen… if things start to get rough out here, Im gonna have to send you in, even if you have little to know experience with combat."

"No worries, if it's for protecting the girls I'll do just fine." I replied

"Ok, if you say so,"

"Merry Christmas" I replied

"Speaking of Christmas, I left you something special in the office. Bottom drawer, Merry Christmas kid." He said as the call ended.

I went to the bottom drawer and opened it, I was in awe at what I saw.

Next to the M1911 was a KRISS Vector .45 ACP with a holographic sight, vertical grip, and suppressor. Best of all, it was all black.

"Merry Christmas to me indeed" I smiled. I closed the drawer

After that I went on the security cameras and quickly scanned through each. The girls were enjoying themselves in a friendly banter. They all looked happy.

When December rolled in the girls were already in their Christmas outfits. The bears were Santas, the bunnies were elves, and the chickens were reindeers, Maria went from black and white to red and green, so was BG. The Foxes were also dress in red and green, but it was mainly there pirate gear, the even had swords that were candy canes, which made me laugh I have to say, they all looked adorable.

Soon enough I was starting to lose focus, and my mind was telling me to sleep, I tried so hard to stay awake but in the end it doesn't even matter, because I ended up passing out

**_Morning_**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm from my phone telling me my shift is up, as I raised my head, I was instantly hit with pain in my neck

_Fuck! I must have slept the wrong way. Fuck!_

After I cracked the bones in my neck, I fixed myself up and head towards the door, but I can't help but feel like I have forgotten something, something very important.

And then I remembered it as soon as I came to the door.

_Oh yeah that's right…FUCK!_

Snow was complete covering the entrance it looks like if snowed 8 feet.

_Well it looks like Im stuck here then, but at least it's not the worst thing in the world._

My phone started to ringing, it looked at the screen and saw it was Ms. Fazbear

"Hello" I answered

"Justin, I am so sorry, I didn't think it was snow that much-"

"Wait, where are you right now?"

"Im in front of the pizzeria, everything is buried, Im so sorry, but it looks like your stuck here for a while until we get rid of all this snow."

"Don't worry about, beside the girls need company, don't worry boss, I will take care of them"

"You are a good employee Justin, maybe I'll give you a raise after this"

I laughed "No, you don't have to, Im just happy to be of service. Merry Christmas boss"

"And a Merry Christmas to you too" she ended the call

"Well, time to see what the girls are up to."

_**End of Chapter**_


	16. New Idea

**_Chapter 16_**

**_New Idea_**

**_Morning_**

After my quick conversation with the boss, I headed towards the backstage to see the girls, to tell them that we are snowed in and probably, the will be a very low chance that there door will be open to the public today, at least that's the way I see it.

As I walked close to the backroom I notice noise coming from the room. It sounded like the TV, more specifically the news

_The Blizzard the swept the state last night has left every store, homes and cars under a thick coat of snow. Police are urging people to staying indoors'_

I then heard the TV shut off, and decided to make my entrance.

"Hey guys" I said. I was greeted with a few waves and 'Hi' Franny, Fran, Bonnie, Bon Bon, Chica, and TC were all there. At that moment Franny cleared her throat and grabbed everyone's attention

"Yes well… back to business." She paused, closing her eyes and holding her hands up to her mouth. "Judging from the news reports, it looks like were snowed in for today. Which means were not opening today" all the rest of the girls cheered at this which took Franny by surprise, she sighed and smile. "Yes, yes okay settle down." That's the bad news. The good news is, we can finally come up with some more ideas for our show."

Everyone collectively groaned at this response.

"But sis." Fran spoke up. "We have plenty of songs already written down. We did all of this 2 months ago."

"Yes exactly, '2 months ago'" she then threw down a piece of paper with a bunch of song titles on it, all of them were crossed out. The rest of the girls were wide eye in shock. "But I don't understand, I thought this would last us all the way up until New Years?" Fran replied.

"Yes well it sort of did, but there were some songs that I had to cut out, some very weird song titles like 'Pizza Meatza'?"

"Sorry that was my fault I was kind of hungry when I wrote that down" Chica said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well regardless, we need new ideas, I can understand we can only do Christmas for a little while longer, but once New Year's rolls around, people will be looking forward to new songs, and…to be honest, Im done play the same old Christmas songs over and over again. So let's get to work shall we"

**_1 Hour Later_**

**_Story POV_**

The room had been littered with pieces of crumbled up paper and broken or used up Pens. The Girls were trying to scrap up anything that they could find catchy or fun for the kids, even I tried to come up with something good, but I don't know anything about making music. So I just sat back and played music on my iPhone through my headsets

"This is hopeless, we been trying for the pass hour and haven't come up with anything, and I desperately need to sleep I feel Im gonna pass out." Bonnie said. Franny sighed and closed her eyes. "Well does anyone else have anything, anything good" Chica raised her hand and smiled.

"Anything that doesn't involve food" Chica slowly put hand down.

"Ugh, do you have anything Justin…Justin?"

She saw Justin playing on his phone

"JUSTIN" she raised her voice a little but still no response.

"JUSTIN!"

…

Franny groaned and picked up a crumbled up piece of paper and tossed it right at his head. Which brought him back to reality. He quickly unplugged his headphones

"What?"

"Were you even paying attention, I asked you if you had any ideas for us. I swear you teenagers now a days are so buried into your phones you don't even see the world around you And-

As Franny continued ranting on Justin looked down at his phone and was listing to old rock and roll music on YouTube, and one of the videos showed that there was a cover song play by a band in school, and that's when the idea hit him like a punch to the face

"I GOT IT" he shouted out load. Which brought everyone's attention to him

"Cover Songs" he smiled

…

"What?" Franny said.

"Think about it. People listened to old rock n roll, and a lot of people on the internet… well, maybe like 5%, do covers of old songs. Sometimes it's with a different beat like an old songs being played by people who play hardcore rock n roll, others with a different type of language, and some just singing to instrumentals of the songs. If you girls sing old songs in your voice, people will go wild"

"Yeah that's sounds like it could work" Bon Bon said.

"I always wanted to sing something different" Fran said.

"A better use for my drum set" Chica added

"And maybe more use for my Keyboard" TC responded

"Oh please Franny" Fran said.

Franny looked concerned for a second and drifted off, thinking, when she looked back everyone was giving her the 'puppy dog' look.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE" the rest of the girls begged.

"Franny signed and smiled slightly. "Alright fine, I will allow it.

"YAY" the girls cheered.

"BUT, if this doesn't work out, we are going back to making our own songs. Are we clear?"

"Yes, very" Fran replied.

"What song were you listing to always Justin?" Bonnie asked

Justin unplugged the headphones from the phone and played it at full volume on the table.

**_After the Song_**

The girls had been singing the chorus of the song and listing to the instruments and words.

Everyone wanted to play the song so badly now.

Justin called Ms. Fazbear and told her about the idea, and she was happy to help out. They agreed to play the song after New Years on January 1st. Until then the girls had to play Christmas songs, until that day, and the song will be played at the last part of their show at the end of the day.

**_January 1__st_**

**_Last show of the day _**

**_Last Performance_**

After the song Ms. Fazbear walked up on stage as the curtains closed behind her.

"Thank you girls very much for your performance. Alright, before the girls play there last song-"  
Ms. Fazbear was busy addressing the crowd while the girls got ready on stage, the girls were fixing up there cloths, tuning there brand new instruments and mentally preparing themselves.

"I hope people will like this as much as we do" Bon Bon said to the rest.

"Yeah, but even if they don't, it's not the end of the world" Bonnie said.

"I hope this goes well with the kids" Franny said

All the girls got into their positions

"- Anyways, the girls are gonna play something really special, something there doing for the first time, and I think you all know this song, especially some of the adults in the room. Give it up for Franny and her girls."

The curtains parted ways and the crowd clapped as the Franny and Fran took center stage. All the girls took a single breath in and said:

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

Chica began on her drums and soon the bunnies were playing there guitars and Chica on the drums and TC on the keyboard. The bears were taping their feet to the beat until the rest of the girls played there part and slowly stopped. TC still on her keyboard play softly. Franny started off:

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

The girls resumed their parts. Fran sang the next part:

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_

_I can hear them say_

**ALL THE GIRLS: **_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

The girls smiled as they saw people moving to the music and some singing along

**Franny: **_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man,_

_Well, it surely means that I don't know_

**Fran: **_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune,_

_But I hear the voices say_

**All: **_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more _

_NO!_

Bon Bon went heavy on her electric guitar as well as Chica on her drums.

Then TC took the spotlight with her keyboard.

And they resumed. And people loved it.

Foxy and Vixy were waging their tails to the beat, form Pirate Land.

Maria and BG with play air instruments and rocking out.

**All: **_Carry On_

**Franny: **_You will always remember_

**All: **_Carry On_

**Fran: **_Nothing equals the splendor!_

**Franny: **Now your life's no longer empty

**Franny and Fran: **Surely heaven waits for youuuuuuuu.

**All:** Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry~

**Franny: **Don't you cry no mooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre~

No moooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre

They girls played the rest of their parts loud and proud until the very final note.

When they finished the building erupted in applause everyone cheered. The girls bowed and smiled and waved at the people, Franny noticed Justin in the back of the crowed giving her a thumbs up. She blushed. As the curtain closed.

"THAT WAS AMAZING" Chica shouted.

"Who know my sister had a singing voice like that" Fran smiled at Franny "Were did that come from, the last line of the song, your voice was amazing."

Franny blushed harder than ever "Honestly, I don't even know, I guess it was the moment I guess"

The girls began to put away there instruments and began to relax. As the building began to empty of satisfied customers.

_Justin/My POV_

I headed back stage and heard the girls discussing today's performance. I opened the door and the girls bombed me with hugs,

"You girls were amazing today, who know Franny could sing that good"

Franny blushed really hard.

While everyone laughed.

"Im I a genius or what" I said.

The rest of the girls came in.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME" Maria shouted.

"You guys were on fire" BG added.

"Even I had to admit, You have a mighty fine sing voice Franny and Fran" Foxy said.

""I hope you guys to more" Vixy added.

"Well that depends" Franny looked to me. "If our friend here has more songs we can play?"

"You want more?" I replied as I took out my phone "You got more"

Soon we were singing to more songs and having a small party. This night was going to be fun.

Soon, midnight had rolled around and the small party had ended time to get back to the job.

**_Outside_**

3 trucks had slowly been making there way to the pizzeria. Armed with SMG's and Shotguns, as they pulled into the parking lot, they exited the vehicles and took point at different entrances of the building, tonight, they were finally going to get the paid.

_**End of Chapter**_


	17. Night Fight

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Night Fight_**

**_12:05 AM_**

12 men gathered in front of the entrance of the pizzeria, armed with shotguns and Submachine Guns. Dressed in nothing but black they checked their weapons before going in.

"So, why the hell are we doing this again?" A rookie asked holding a pistol.

"Didn't we just go over this in the briefing? The person who hired us, wants us to steal some kid's animatronics and bring them back to him. The once they have them, he will sell it off to the highest bidder for parts, and then he will give us 50% of the cut. Those machines are worth a lot of money, the buyer wants to use that technology for their crime syndicate.

"Oh I get now." The rookie replied. "But why do we need guns?"

"In case the cops show up."

The leader looked over to the rest of the group.

"Bring me the torch."

**_Inside_**

**_Justin/My Pov_**

The small party was going great, we were listing to old songs in which everyone was singing along, laughing, and having a good time eating pizza. Among other things I was enjoying the company of the girls.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my head.

"_Justin" _Goldilocks said in my mind, but she said my name almost in a panic. _"I think someone is trying to break in the pizzeria go check the front door"_

I got up, out of my seat and rushed out.

"Where are you going?" Fran asked. But I ignored her.

I ran to the front and rounded the corner to find someone or something trying to create a hole through the steel door that covers the entrance at night. And the hole was almost complete.

'_Oh… SHIT!'_

I rushed back to backstage, I had to get the girls to safety.

I ran in and almost knocked the door down.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" Franny yelled.

"NO TIME, Someone is trying to break into the pizzeria. I need to you guys to get to the office NOW! COME ONE LETS GO, HURRY!

Everyone ran out the room and down the hallway into the office, where we shut the lights off and closed the big metal doors, we tried to cover the windows but we had nothing to cover them with. Everyone sat down on the floor, get really silent. I closed the curtains right before we left to make them think girls were behind them to confuse them.

I picked up my phone and quickly got Ms. Fazbear on the phone.

The phone rang three time before a very tired Ms. Fazbear picked up

"Hello~…"

"Uh, Ms. Fazbear" I whispered

"Justin, what is going on? Im trying to sleep"

"Someone, is trying to break into the pizzeria, I don't know if it its one person or more. Im in the office with the girls and everything is locked down and shut off the lights."

With that I think Ms. Fazbear snapped out of her sleepy state and got worried.

"Ok, I'll call the cops. I don't know how long it will take, just stay safe.

I knew for a fact, that in the time it would take for the cops to get here, anything could happen. I still don't know how many people are here, but I know that if they have something to break into this place, they sure as hell got firepower to go with it.

I rushed over to the desk and placed my phone on the edge and turned on the flashlight. The light illuminated to drawers. I opened the bottom one and pulled out the Vector. 45 and the M1911

I heard a few whispers from behind me but I choose to ignore it. I removed the suppressor from the Vector and place it on the M1911. I need stealth for this one, The Vector will only be used for emergency.

I picked my guns and head out before a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around and I saw Franny staring back at me.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Im going to protect you, and this place from intruders. I don't what these guys want, but I am not letting them anywhere near you guys" I whispered back.

"Now I need all of you to stay low and quiet while ill deal with these guys, and remember do not open these door no matter how much noise is going on out there."

I showed them my phones lock screen wallpaper which was my logo.

"I will put this by the window to make you guys know, it's me. Now once I leave lock the doors and don't make a sound."

Franny put her hand on my shoulder again.

"Promise me you will come and get us." she replied in a worried tone

"I promise"

With that I opened the door and head out on the right side. The door shut behind me and everything was quiet.

"What was that noise?" a random voice called out.

'_Here Goes Nothing'_

I cocked both of my guns and slowly walked down the hallway passing by the party rooms.

'_Goldie, are you there?'_

'_Yes Im here'_

'_I need to know what Im up against'_

'_From what I can tell, its 12 people, they have guns Justin, be careful'_

'_You know it'_

I headed into the main area where I spouted 4 people patrolling the floor, I quickly ducked into the arcade and found two people walking around the far end of the room.

_I need to get them when they are not looking at each other._

"Go checked the box again, ill check that door over there.

The moonlight coming through the ceiling windows helped a lot even though I can still see in the dark. My pistol had night sights on so I could see my target better, even if it was an iron sight upgrade.

He walked over to the box and lifted the cover up.

"Nothing" that is when I took my shot, the bullet when straight through his head and he hit the ground this a thud.

I rushed over and dragged his body into the shadows, I rushed over the door watching wear my footing was going and stepped very lightly to avoid making any noise. I stood over by the side of the door and waited.

After a few minutes, the door slowly opened. Lucky for me, the way the door opened, covered me form view so the man did not see me as he walked out. After he was a few feet from the door I aimed my pistol and put two rounds into the back of his skull.

"2 down… 10 to go." I whispered.

I dumped the body in the shadows with the other guy and headed out of the Arcade. I ducked back down the hallway to check to see if anybody there, lucky there was none. I quickly sneaked back to the main area and ducked down slowly, debating if I should blast all these guys right now or separate them. There were still 4 men patrolling the open area, looking at the room surrounding them. I carefully crouched down and went under the table to avoid being spotted, as I called on the floor I noticed a cup will a lid and a straw. I slowly picked it up and gave it a sake, I could hear a few small ice cubes in the cup still inside.

I took a risked, I looked around to make sure no one was looking, and in an instant, I threw the cup all the way into the entrance of Pirate Land. Where everything spilled out and made a noise.

"Huh? What was that noise." One man replied.

"Hey I heard a noise, let's go check it out."

I watched two guys walked into the room and followed them from behind, once they far in, I put two rounds into the back of each of their skulls.

"4 down… 8 to go" I whispered to myself

I looked out back at the main area, 2 men are still patrolling the area.

…

This is taking too long, matter of fact, shouldn't the cops be here now.

'You know what, screw this. Im not wait around will these guys do whatever they want to the pizzeria.

Time to go loud.

I took out my Vector, and aimed down the sight through the scope I immediately fired the weapons and the two guys that were patrolling the area fell to the ground.

"6 Guys left"

4 guys came out from behind backstage and had their guns primed and ready. Before they could even fire their weapons I ducked towards a table and flipped it on its side. The bullets collided with the table, but I know for a fact that a cover that is made of metal will not last forever. I had to end these guys quickly before my whole cover is blown.

The barrage of bullets stopped and I knew that they were in the process of reloading, this was my chance right here, and my cover was almost gone.

I jumped out of my cover and took aim, and for a split second, it seems that everything was in slow motion. With my eye looking through the scope I took down one of the guns who was in the process of reloading was the 3 bullets went through his skull.

"Ha! There dropping like bad habits."

5 to go

I moved over to another table and flipped it as well.

More bullets flew past me and hit the wall, some even fly past me and into the room behind me, Damm, some of that pirate stuff Is gonna have new holes in it.

I peeked out from cover to see one of the guys throw a grenade, I watched it as bounced off of the wall closest to me, I got up and ran away before it exploded. Shrapnel cover the walls and ceiling.

"Man, this place is gonna need to be fixed after that mess.

I ran back into the arcade and into the shadows were I dropped the first guy I saw.

As I flipped his body over I noticed the weapon he had. He had himself a beautiful black Military M10 Shotgun. I had to take off the belt that was connect to the gun in order to get it off of his body.

Once I released the strap, I put my Vector inside my hoodie, a went down deeper into the arcade hiding behind on of the machines, and waited for one of those guys to show there ugly face.

Sure enough, 2 men walked into the arcade, slowly they checked behind each of the machines and made their way closer to me. I quickly notice that one of my laces on my sneaker came lose, and so, I took my foot out of my shoe, I picked it up. I threw it as hard as I could on the darkest part of the room, I could hear to the two men follow the sound. And soon I saw them walk past me.

I followed them until, I they were close to the shadow. I aimed the M10 and blasted both of them in the back. Both body fell limp.

3 to go

I went and grabbed my shoe and put it back on, I then headed back out into the main area and noticed that no one was there.

"Goldie, I need some info, right now."

It took a moment, but soon enough I some info.

"_There is two men backstage, and one in the kitchen"_

"_That's all I needed to hear"_

I made my way backstage a noticed the door was open and I could see inside that there was the two men inside the room collecting as much parts as they can.

"Im about to do something really stupid right now."

I smiled and walked over to the room. In my right hand, was the M10, in my left was the Vector.

I walked into the room and quickly tried to aim both of my guns at each of the robbers and waited.

Soon they notice my presence

"What the-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" I screamed as I unleashed every single round I had into both of their flesh. The shotgun mange to blow have of the guys face of after the first 4 shots. And The Vector ripped apart the other guys flesh and pierced his eyes.

1 left to go.

I dropped the M10 since it was empty, and reloaded my Vector and headed for the kitchen.

I slowly approached the door.

One man who looked really young came out eating a slice of pizza.

"HEY GUYS THERE IS FREE FOOD BACK H-"

He stopped speaking as he notice that I had the gun pointed at him. The kid tried to take out his pistol, but it fell to the floor, I shot it, and it flew right past him into the kitchen.

I ran up and pinned him to the wall.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOUR BOYS DOING"

"Do look at me, Im just a rookie, I just came along to help."

"To help with what? Tell me or Im gonna put a bullet in your ass" I replied as I pushed the gun closer to his chest"

"We don't know we were hired by an unknown buyer, who told to steal this stupid robots so they can sell them."

"STUPID ROBOTS?!" I kneed him in the nuts as hard as I could. He fell to the ground clutching his family jewels.

"Those ROBOTS are more human than you could possible ever imagine."

Just then I heard sirens coming from outside the door, the cops must be around the corner. I also heard a helicopter

I then put the guy in front of me and pointed the gun.

"Walk"

I pushed him out front where the cops were already getting out of their cars, guns primed and loaded, all pointing at me. It was also then I noticed Ms. Fazbear getting out of her car, still in her PJ

"HANDS IN THE AIR" One cop shouted. Ms. Fazbear rushed over and grabbed the microphone.

"Justin are you ok, where are the girls?"

I keep pushing the guy towards the cops.

"There fine Ms. Fazbear. This guy including 12 men tried to rob the place armed with weapons. They tried to take the girls, Ms. Fazbear. They are safe in the office, all locked up. But the place is gonna need some reconstruction after the gun fight"

I pushed the guy towards the cops were they handcuffed him, the cops were about to handcuff me, but thankfully, Ms. Fazbear stopped them.

"Its ok officers, he works with me, he is my night guard."

With that the cops put away the handcuffs.

"Now Justin, tell me everything that happened."

**_A Few Minutes Later_**

After explaining everything to the Cops and Ms. Fazbear, she asked my about the damage, inside the restaurant.

I told her that the place is gonna need some work done before it should open its doors again. She sighed in a very angry breath, of all things that could happen, this had to be the worst, especially for her business.

I asked her if I should stay for the night and continue my job. Ms. Fazbear replied and told me that I should just go home and rest, she said that she had a lot of work to do now that the place is a wreak.

I asked her one more time if I should stay. She told me it was fine, just go home and rest.

After a nice quiet drive. I finally made it back home. I took all my clothes, except for my boxers, and jumped into bed covering myself with 3 sheets, light, medium and heavy bed sheets.

The adrenaline wore off and I soon came to my sense, I had killed people in cold blood.

But the thought didn't bother me.

Bad people deserve bad things.

The girls are safe, that's all that matters. But I could help think about what that kid told me. What kind of a person, would want to steal kid animatronics?

His last words I remember.

'Sell them'

Ether this guy wants to use them as pleasure machines. Or he just wants what underneath, their fake skin.

Im starting to feel like this won't be the last time something like this will happen.

They will be back, and I will be ready, to protect those innocent girls and the pizzeria.

_**End of Chapter**_


	18. Unexpected Visit

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Unexpected Visit_**

**_7:00 PM_**

**_Two Days after the Break-In_**

Ms. Fazbear told me that the Pizzeria will we closed for a week while they will work on some repairs.

So now I'm sitting here in my apartment playing on my Black Ops 3 on my PS4.

Eating some pizza Chica and TC made for me.

I was worried about the girls, I don't know if they are ok or traumatized by what happened that night.

But now I didn't have work and now I faced a new dilemma: Boredom.

Now don't get me wrong, I would love nothing more than to sit around and play for hours on end, but once you play the same games over and over again without having a job to look forward to in a few hours, it get boring.

Or maybe it's just today, who knows?

I was more concerned about the girls, my friends. Anything could have happened to them.

What if more guys barged in and took them. The thought alone made my heart beat faster.

Maybe I'm over reacting.

If something like that did happen, then Ms. Fazbear would inform me.

But enough about that, I have some XP that needs to be earned.

Just as I was about to sit down and search for another game I heard my doorbell ring.

"That's odd, I'm not expecting anybody?"

I walked over to my door and looked through the peephole to see who it was.

It was Ms. Fazbear standing outside with her suit on. With a nice relaxing smile on her face.

I opened the door and Ms. Fazbear smiled more, which made me smile a bit.

"Hello Justin, how is my favorite night guard/hero?"

"Well I can't complain, everything is good." I replied

"That's good to hear, anyways the repair of the pizzeria. I say… in the next 3 or 4 days we should be back in business."

"Ok that's good… Um not to be rude or anything but, I have a feeling you're not telling me something."

Then she giggle but it sounded like there was more than one person. I was about to look outside but she held me back.

"Yes about that, the whole place is being renovated, and I need a favor to ask of you.

She then waved over to her right as if she was calling someone over and in the next second, all the girls from the pizzeria where here.

"Hi Justin~" the all sang out. All of them smiling at me which made blush very hard. I was shocked and stunned at the same time. (Or is that the same thing?)

"Like I said the entire place is being fixed up, I wanted to bring them to my house, but they wanted to see you, so~. I figured it be best if they stay here for three days."

"Uhhhhhhhhh"

"Please Justin, I'll pay you extra" she pleaded

"Oh no it not that I want money for this, it's just there really isn't much to do here, you know."

"Well I'm sure you can find something to do. Anyway I have to return to the restaurant and check up on the progress, the girls have their own cloths to change into, enough for 3 days, just think of it as a sleepover."

_Really? A Sleepover?_

"Have fun" she said as went and closed the door. Leaving me speechless and without a word to say back to her.

I turned around to see all the girls in their sleepwear.

Everyone had t-shirts with PJ's on. Except for Maria who was still in her black bodysuit.

The Girls were chatting to themselves while Maria was looking through my game collection, she was very interested in what I was playing.

They all saw me standing in my place, froze. They all giggled at me.

The girls helped themselves to some pizza I left out and some chips and some soda.

I walked over and sat in the middle of the pit couch. And sat down to play my game.

As I played a few matches the girls watching quietly

"So is this what you do when you're not working" Chica asked.

"Eh it's not like I got anything better to do" I replied. As I got a double kill.

"Don't you have anything less…violent" Franny said getting a little uncomfortable.

I signed "Do you guys want me to put on a movie instead?"

Everyone perked up at the mention of a movie.

In the end we ended up watching Pirates of the Caribbean all of the movies. I don't know how we ended up at this point. Well mostly Foxy, threated me to a fight next time I came to the pizzeria, and also I never seen PoC series, except for the one that had ghost pirates/skeletons in it.

Foxy and Vixy didn't mind it as well as the rest of the girls. But this is the movie that Foxy never stops talking about. They all knew she was obsessed with it, but as long as she was happy. They were happy too, also they never actually watched the movies, so all of us were watching this blindly for the first time, not knowing what to expect.

Well eventually after watching all of the movies.

It was 1AM in the morning.

I decided to go ahead and go to sleep in my own bed.

The girls slept in the living room, it was a good thing they brought an inflatable bed. Some slept on the couch, and I just wanted to pass out.

So I was in my t-shirt and PJ under the cover trying to go to sleep.

_How the hell am I gonna keep all these girls entertained for the next two days. Usually when I have friends over, all we do is Play videogames all night. And I don't have any family friendly games to play expect some games on my PS3 and PS2._

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

Just then I heard my door open up I looked out and saw Franny standing in the door way,

She walked over to me and sat down on the bed.

"Hey Justin" she whispered.

"Hey, what's wrong you can't sleep?"

"No it's just that… I'm worried about you"

"Why?"

"How it you get those weapons you certainly don't have a gun license, and believe me, I checked your record. So please tell me, and don't lie to me" Franny said. I could tell that she was really worried about me, but also probably for the rest of the girls to. I sat up

"Listen, all I know, is that Ms. Fazbear gave my number to a guy who worked with the family business before, and he supply's me with the weapons in order to protect you guys, and the pizzeria. Just think, if I didn't have those weapons, I would be dead and those guys would've hauled you off to, god knows where, and take you apart. And I'm not going to let that happen. But you need to trust me. That I'm here to protect you guys and the restaurant. That's my job now"

She was silent before she went in for a hug. She held me close to her.

"Ok, I trust you. Just please…don't get hurt. You're the only friend we ever had seen we came online, and I just don't want to lose my friend" She whispered back. I returned the hug.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere

"Can I stay here for the night" She asked.

"Sure why not"

Soon she got in the bed, and under the covers I tried to give her some space, but she held me close to her.

"Just don't snore" I joked, she giggled and gave me a light punch.

_**End Of Chapter**_


	19. Another Face

**_Chapter 19 _**

**_Another Face_**

**_Day 2_**

So it was day two, and nothing much was going.

Watching a few movies with the girls.

Playing a few games with Maria while the rest watched.

It was fairly quiet until everyone started to complain about being hungry

And since there was nothing make in the fridge or freezer, we had to order for delivery.

I would go out and grab something, but I could not leave the girls alone, with the thought of one of those guys coming to kidnap them, leave the apartment, or accidentally breaking my stuff.

Or even worse.

Maria ruining my save files on all my games!

In the end we agreed to pizza.

_What a surprise…_

"OK so, who wants Buffalo wings cause I am craving some right now." Chica said.

"I second that notion." I said.

"Sis' it a bird, we can't eat that" she said in shock.

Chica rolled her eyes.

"Pff, speak for yourself, I can eat like 20 wings."

"Same" I called out.

"It's a bird! WE'RE BIRDS" TC said gesturing to each other.

"Yeah, but were not real animals ether. I had my fair share of meat, the triple meat pizza, pepperoni, The sausage pizza, meatball pizza, and don't even get me started on my own, chicken wing pizza that made that one time.

"I literally was about to puke when you ate that." TC replied covering her mouth.

"Have you guys ever had Bacon pizza? That is the best. I only had it once though." I said.

Chica gave me a thumbs up.

"But Sis'…"

"My god. TC. For the last time. It is not, Cannibalism! We're are not real chickens. We Are Robots! So if you're going to keep me from eating 20 wings in one setting, then you are on the sore end of the stick. I order a plan pizza for the both of us, but I want my chicken wings.

TC crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "Fine"

In the end we order two 20 buffalo wing plates.

One plan pizza, two pepperonis, and a large soda.

Once the food arrive at quickly paid the guy before he could see the girls.

Once we all sat down. I looked for a nice comedy movie to watch, which was: The Hangover.

Everyone was laughing and munching down their food and drinking their sodas TC and Chica sat beside me on both sides. While we watched the movie.

We were now in the middle of the movie. When we all heard something drop onto the small table in front of us.

It was a beak. I looked to my right and saw TC in shock with her beak gone, and her eyes from their usual self, to blacked out with a white dot in the middle.

"TC?" I said before she quickly looked at me. And in that instant, she sprang from the couch. And ran to the bathroom and locked it. We all could hear crying coming from the bathroom.

"Oh boy" I heard Chica said. Before she put her slice down and walked over to the door and knocked.

"SIS, are you OK?"

The only response was more crying.

"Oh jeez"

I stood up and walked over to Chica.

"Let me try talking to her"

"Ok, but I wouldn't count on it. Last time this happen. She didn't come out of our room until the next day."

I walked into my room trying to use the other door to access my bathroom. Hoping it wasn't locked.

With my luck it was left open.

I walked in slowly and noticed TC in the shower with her knees to her chest. Covering her face.

I open the shower door and climbed inside next to her.

"Hey TC, are you ok." I asked softy, at first there was no response, but then she spoke.

"No" she replied softly.

"What's wrong?"

"You saw my face, you should know what's wrong." TC continued to cry.

"C'mon, pretty girls like you shouldn't cry"

I got a small chuckle out of TC before she spoke.

"But I'm not pretty if I look like this"

She looked up from her knees to show me her face, I could faintly see the tear marks down her cheeks and her blacked out eyes with the white dot

"To me you do. Now let me see you smile."

TC giggled and smiled a bit, showing her white teeth. But unlike human teeth, where there would be individual teeth. It was more of a sold row of teeth. But still able to chew food. Now that I got a closer view of her mouth, I notice, that without her beak, she had some indication of lips, a small but full set of lips.

"See, what I told you, beautiful as ever"

TC smiled a little. "Why are you so nice?"

"That's how I was raised, to be a gentlemen to the ladies"

She leaned on my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Before she rested her head on my shoulders.

After a minute or so, TC was ready to join the other to watch the final minutes of the movie.

TC was laughing along with the others, with her beak on.

In that moment I felt hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Chica hand on my shoulder. I turned to her and she leaned in closer to me

"Thank you for helping my sister. I never seen her so happy without her beak on, she used to be so scared of what others thought of her when her beak fell off, glad to see her smiling. Thank You."

I smiled back.

_Midnight _

It had been two hours since everyone went to sleep.

I was still awake catching up on my Youtube videos when, I heard the door open.

It was TC in her Pink PJ's and white tank top. She closed the door behind her and walked over to me.

"Hey" she said shyly. "Um, is it ok if I sleep with you tonight?"

The way she said it, it was so adorable.

"Sure" I replied causally.

I moved over and gave her some room, but as I moved over I heard a click. I turned around just in time to see TC placing her beak on the nightstand next to her.

"Sorry. I prefer to sleep without my beak." She smiled.

"That's ok."

TC got in the bed and pulled the covers over both of us, she then held me very close with her face buried in my neck, and soon enough. We both drifted off to sleep.

_**End of Chapter**_


	20. Tastes Like Chicken

**_Chapter 20_**

**_Tastes like Chicken_**

**_Day 3_**

_**Warning: This Chapter contains sexual themes and sex. You Have Been Warned.**_

Today was the day the girls were originally supposed to go home, but Ms. Fazbear called and said, that there is a few things that need to be fixed before they are gonna open again. She of coarse said she was sorry that the girls had to stay with me for one more night. I, of course, told her that it wasn't a problem, and that I enjoy their company. Nice to have friends over.

She said she was grateful and hung up the phone.

The rest of the day went smooth as usual.

The food, the games, the movies, and all that other stuff.

However.

I did notice, that TC was a little clingier to me today. When we ate she sat next to me. When me and Maria played. She rested her head on my shoulders, and when we were watching the movies. She held my hand.

Now I didn't find it weird at all. I guess she was being nice to me after what happened yesterday.

_**Midnight**_

I was lying in bed with my phone in my hand catching up on all the Youtube videos that have been posted today. Mostly people playing games, ether solo, or with friends, game trailer and other funny stuff. Lying under the covers to keep warm, with my t-shirt and PJ on. Getting very comfortable.

The heat was on as I could feel it through the air as it generated noise too, the humming of the heat, makes it easier for me to fall asleep.

I knew that the girls sleeping in the living room didn't complain. As they all slept peacefully.

Just as I was about to put the phone down and go to sleep. I hear someone opening my bedroom door. Using the light from my phone. I looked to see TC come in and closed the door behind her.

In her t-shirt and PJ's, she walk over to me.

I could already guess what she wanted, and I opened the covers up to welcome her in.

She smiled and took her beak off and placed it on the table. And hop in bed with me and snuggled up close, resting her head in the crook of my neck and her arms wrapped around me.

"Any reason you decided to come sleep with me."

TC giggled.

"Cause I like you, that's why." She paused. "And… after all the things you done for me, and the rest of us. You're just a really nice person." She responded.

"Because, that's how I was raised to be. A nice guy."

"Well you certainly lived up to it." She said as she held me even tighter.

I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close as she lets out a sigh.

And at this moment a dirty thought passes through my head, but I quickly dismiss it. Not wanting to ruin the moment. But I made me wonder. Are all of this girls like…REAL, on the inside to, like… very much a real female?

But even if they are not, I'm ok with it. I mean they are advanced animatronics, who sleep, and eat pizza… and have… The perfect figure.

'_Someone seems deep in thought about something'_. A voice called through my head.

I knew that I haven't heard from Goldilocks in a while. But NOW, she decides to show up.

'_First of all. Where have you been, and second of all, why did you show NOW, of all times!' _I replied.

'_Oh shut it. But anyways. I see the situation you are in now, and honestly, you two look cute together all snuggled up.'_

'_Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now do you mind, I'm trying to go to sleep, I need to rest my mind for tomorrow.'_

'_Oh, please. I know for a fact that's is not what's on your mind. But rather… a very… _suggestive _thought._

'_What are you hinting at Goldie?'_

'_Well I'm thinking that, after all the things you did for the girls, since you got this job. It well be only fair if they returned the… 'favor'._

It was at this moment that I realized what she was hinting at.

'_GOLDIE, NO. DO NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO.'_

'_Don't have to. She already thinking about it'. _She giggled_._

Right after she said that, TC's left arm unwrapped itself from my neck and snaked its way down her body. I could feel her hand reach down below her waist, and into her PJ's. What followed next was, heavy breathing and a damp spot on my thigh.

'_Goldilocks!' _I started to panic.

'_What? I'm not doing nothing, this is 100% herself, so I'll leave you two alone for now._

I a split second I felt TC's knee jerk straight into my crotch. And it really hurt, so much that I shot up from the bed, which caused TC to wake up.

While I was grabbing my crotch TC, realized that she, did a bad thing. She look at her hand that was covered in her juices and got really embarrassed. She was about to get up and leave, but managed to stop her.

"TC wait." I whispered very loudly. TC turned to me and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Let's just talk about this. Now I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, and then will talk…Ok?"

TC, said nothing but gave a quick nod.

_**1 Minute Later**_

I came out of the bathroom and sat TC sitting on the side of the bed. With her head down.

"TC… are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just…sorry"

"What do you have to be sorry about?"  
"I like you, Justin…Like, really really, like you"

I said nothing as I began to process this information.

"So, you were dreaming about me?"

TC became even more nervous, but shyly replied. "Yes"

"There nothing wrong with that."

'_I Think?' I thought to my self_

"But I'm not human"

Now that's gotta hurt. And it hurt me too.

"Is that what you think? Look TC, when I'm hanging around you, or the rest of the girls, I forget that your animatronics. To me, you act like real people. You all walk and talk, like real people.

"Is that how you feel about us?"

"Well…Yeah, you are"

In that second, TC pinned me to my bed. Hands on my shoulders. And she smashed her lips against mine. Her lips were so soft and I could feel her 'tongue'? Moving around too.

I returned the gesture to her.

Our tongues wrestled. And TC moaned. This went on for 5 minutes until, she pulled away.

"How was that" she asked with a smug look.

"Not bad" I smiled.

"But are you sure you want to go farther than this, are you sure?"

"Yes, I do. Beside, my PJ are soaked." She blushed.

Still laying on top of me she put her arms down her side and took off her PJ's and tossed them. And then she pulled off something else, she then brought her pink panties up and then tossed them to the ground with her PJ's.

"Hopefully they will dry up in the morning." She grinned.

I could feel myself heating up, and the blood rushing down south.

TC then sat up and straddled me. She then slow took off her shirt. More like she was teasing me with her smile, she then revealed her pink bra, and with a very sly smiled she slowly took it off.

Her big breasts bounced freely with her pink nipples showing. She then covered them with one arms and the other tossed the rest of the cloths on the ground.

"Like what you see" TC said in a seductive voice.

"Very"

Now that I got a good look at her body. Now the girls have very short fur, on all their bodies (Except for Maria and BG) but they all feel like human skin, very smooth, but still flexible metal underneath, I believe.

"I can tell." TC grinds slow on me, as I get more aroused. I can hear her giggling.

"I hope you are enjoying this, because we are just getting started." I said.

I then flipped us both over with me pinning her hands above her head and my legs holding her down.

"Try, not to get too loud, we don't want the others to wake up."

I began kissing her again. After a minute, I slowly moved down to her neck and gave it a few kisses. From there I dragged my tongue down to the middle of her chest.

I lifted my face up and stared down at her breasts. The beautiful orbs that were just waiting to be touch. So big, so perfect.

But, one should not rush into manhandling them roughly, you must be gentle.

"Are you gonna keep staring, or are you going to doing something?" she whispered seductively, running her hands across her breasts.

"Just relax and let me get to work." I replied back.

I soon latched my mouth onto her right nipple. I received a light moan, form TC as I continued to suckle. With my other hand I reached out to her left breast and started squeezing it, and rotating it, with my thumb in the middle and pressing down on it.

More moaning continued to fill the bedroom, and TC was in pure bliss, for what I can tell.

I mixed it up by switching from one to another. Moving my tongue in circles.

TC was breathing heavily, and I could tell she wanted more.

So after spending 3 minutes on her chest, I dragged my tongue down the rest of her body. Pass the belly and down to her crotch. Kissing the area above her 'lips'.

I ducked under the covers and started to remove my clothes, and then tossed everything to the side.

I then moved my two fingers around her moist lips, before I slowly inserted 2 fingers.

TC legs jerked, and spazzed out for a second.

"Are you ok?" I asked with worry. My head popping up from under the covers

TC soon relaxed, "Yeah, I'm fine, please…continue." She breathed out.

And with that, I slowly began moving my fingers back and forth, in and out of her.

TC had her left arm resting on her forehead as she breathe in and out. She still kept her eyes on me, even smiling little bit, and with that I decided make it even better.

I removed my fingers from her soaking sex, and wrapped my arms her thighs and buried my face between her legs.

With my tongue out, I brought it to her wet lips. As soon as gave the first lick. TC legs wrapped around my head, she let out a soft cry of bliss, before she slowly settled down.

I then started licking from top to bottom, very slowly at first, and then at a normal pace.

TC was trying really hard not cry out from the pleasure, she tried covering her mouth, biting her lip, and biting on her finger.

A part of me wanted to keep her quiet, but another part of me decided to test how far she will go.

And with one quick motion.

I thrusted my tongue inside her.

TC cried out again, but a little bit louder than before. I just hope it didn't go outside of the room.

I began to explore her with my tongue, pushing it as deep as I could, swirling it around inside her, tasting her.

'_Tastes like chicken'_ I thought to myself.

Tastes so good.

While this was happen TC placed her hand on my head, holding me in my place. And I could faintly see her other hand, massaging her breasts.

"I'm so close… go faster." She said.

I drove my tongue as deep as I could and went faster. TC was pretty much leaking like a broken pipe at this point.

I did not stop as TC pushed my head down harder as well as her legs wrapping themselves tighter around my head, and also the fact that it felt like I was suffocating, made me go even a little bit faster.

Soon enough TC started bucking her hips.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…Mmmfh…..I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah." She cried out, but still keeping her voice low.

Her juices splash all over my face, as I continued to lick and drink up her fluids.

Her legs jerked and hit me on the back…HARD. Which made me release my hold on her and sat up.

After I rubbed my back a little, and wiped my face with my arm. I looked at TC, who had a very satisfied smile on her face. Her half closed eyes looking back at me, she was pleased.

"Thank You" she whispered out.

TC looked at me as her eyes grew a sister look and evil smile.

"I want more~" she said.

'_Wait What?'_

Next thing I knew TC grabbed me and flipped me over so that I was lying on my back. Now she was back to straddling my legs.

"I want the full experience."

She grabs my cock and positions herself above, and slowly she eased onto me, giving a long moan.

"Mmmm, so big~" she giggled.

TC bounced slowly on me as she played with her breasts, I just sat back and watched the show.

Eventually TC got tired and siting up and decided to, lay down on top of me. She wrapped her arms around my head and continued to ride me, but a slower pace.

That was when my hands moved down her back and to her ass. Just like her breasts, her rear was round and firm, and perfect for squeezing.

I gave a nice firm squeeze to TC's ass, in which she gave a short moan. She looked at me and smiled.

"You like this chicken butt, don't ya" she giggled.

"Maybe I do." I replied.

I started to massage, grope, and squeeze her rear more and more, get more reactions out of TC, while also latching my mouth back onto her breasts.

After a few minutes TC got tired, and I made the switch so that she was on the bottom.

With her legs wrapped around my waist, I began thrusting inside of her. She felt so warm inside, it felt so good, and I could feel everything.

Her soft cries of bliss made me get to my breaking point faster, which made me go faster.

"TC, I'm close." I said.

"Me too…"

I looked down at her. And she smiled.

"Give it to me."

I went faster and faster, until I reached my limit.

"I'm gonna cum…"

With one final thrust, I released my warm seed inside of her. She moan with pleasure. With one spastic thrust after another

I released shot after shot, deep inside of her, and I could feel that she was getting filled up.

Once we both relaxed, I threw the covers over us, and we laid down with TC laying on my chest.

She looks at me and gives me a kiss on the lips. "Thank You" she whispered, before falling asleep.

Then I began to fall asleep. And then I passed out.

_**Morning **_

I woke up. My mind think back to last night's event

'_I wonder what's gonna happen now, after everything we did last night. I hope nothing changed for the worst because of this.' _I thought to myself.

Then I realized.

That…

I'm the only one in bed.

TC was gone.

'_Was it all a dream?'_

I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone, and looked at the time.

**11:27 AM**

I then looked to my door and got out of bed, putting my clothes on.

I rushed over to my door and open it quickly, my eyes being filled with sunlight.

My eyes adjusted, and I looked, into an empty living room.

No one was here.

_What the Fuck._

I looked towards the Kitchen and I could see a note on the counter.

I read the note.

_Hi Justin, this is Ms. Fazbear._

_I decided to pick up the girls early from your apartment, and took them back to the pizzeria._

_Now,_

_There are still so small things that need to be fixed here and there, but we are still closed today._

_But everything will be done once you get here tonight._

_Thank you so much for taking care of the girls._

_They said they had a wonderful time hanging out, with you._

_You make them feel more like a human than a robot._

_Anyway, see you tonight._

_PS. Next time keep your phone OFF silent, I called you 3x times._

_Thanks again_

I blinked in confusion, and looked at my IPhone.

And yes, it was on silent.

'_Damm.'_

I flicked the silent button back off and looked around the room, everything was back to normal.

Back to being… quiet…

But then I thought about something.

If Ms. Fazbear came here to pick up the girls…

And TC was in my bed…naked…with me

Someone had to wake her up and…

…

…

…

"OH SHIT"

I started to panic, and paced back and forth in my living.

"_IF SHE CAME TO GET EVERONE, SOME REALIZED TC WAS NOT IN THE LIVING ROOM._

_SOME ONE HAD TO GET HER, FROM MY ROOM.__AND THEY PROBABLY FIGURED OUT WHAT WE BOTH DID!"_

I flopped down. Onto my couch. "Oh Shit, I am so…FUCKED!"

"Oh don't worry" a voice called out.

I looked to my right and see Goldilocks sitting right next to me smiling.

"Look on the bright side, TC is an animatronic, at least she can't conceive"

"Yeah, I could already figure that out Goldie."

I gave out a look sigh I rubbed my face.

"If the rest of the girls know this, especially Franny, I'm in for a world of pain.

At this point, I would rather get fired, then have the shit kicked out of me.

All that Trust I worked to get with Franny…GONE

Well… time to spend this last few hours before my ultimate ass kicking.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**DAMMIT THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO MAKE**_

_**Anyways, as you know by this Chapter. This story will be changed to an M rating**_

_**And I'm sorry for the long wait.**_

_**But hopefully this chapter will make up for that**_

_**This was more difficult to make then the Night Fight Chapter.**_

**_Thanks for continuing to support this story._**

**_Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Was it good? Did you like it?_**


	21. Aftermath

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Aftermath**_

_**11:30 PM**_

I had just left my Apartment complex and entered my car. As I pulled out of the parking garage, I couldn't help feel very uneasy, as to what might happen to me once I enter the pizzeria.

'_If Franny was the one who found TC in bed with me, this could be one of the worst nights, of my entire life.'_

…

"What the hell am talking about- OF CORSE this is gonna be one of the worst nights ever!

If Franny doesn't break my legs over this, then I don't know what the fuck is gonna happen."

As I pulled up to a red light, I looked over IPhone that was connected to the radio.

'_Maybe some music will help me relax.'_

I pressed the play button and waited

_Syncing_

…

I then heard a familiar Hip Hop/Rap instrumental beat.

"Ahh" I sigh with happiness. "This is real Hip Hop right here"

_**Wu Tang Clan – C.R.E.A.M**_

_**[Intro]**_

_Cash rules everything around me, C.R.E.A.M._

_Get the money, dollar dollar bill, y'all_

_**[Verse 1 Raekwon]**_

_I grew up on the crime side, the New York Times side_

_Stayin' alive was no jive_

_Had secondhands, Mom's bounced on old man_

_So then we moved to Shaolin land_

_A young youth, yo, rockin' the gold tooth, 'Lo goose_

_Only way I be gettin' the G off was drug loot_

_And let's start it like this, son_

_Rollin' with this one and that one_

_Pullin' out gats for fun_

_But it was just a dream for the teen who was a fiend_

_Started smokin' woolas at 16_

_And runnin' up in gates, and doin' hits for high stakes_

_Makin' my way on fire escapes_

_No question I would speed for cracks and weed_

_The combination made my eyes bleed_

_No question I would flow off and try to get the dough all_

_Stickin' up white boys in ball courts_

_My life got no better, same damn 'Lo sweater_

_Times is rough and tough like leather_

_Figured out I went the wrong route_

_So I got with a sick-ass clique and went all out_

_Catchin' keys from 'cross seas_

_Rollin' in MPV's, every week we made forty G's_

_Yo, nigga, respect mine, or here go the TEC-9_

_Ch-chick-POW! Move from the gate now!_

_**[Hook: Method Man]**_

_Cash rules everything around me_

_C.R.E.A.M., get the money_

_Dollar dollar bill, y'all_

_Cash rules everything around me_

_C.R.E.A.M., get the money_

_Dollar dollar bill, y'all._

.

I may have been born after this song came out, but I love hip hop/rap music throughout the decades.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

I pulled the pizzeria and shut the car off.

I walked up to the front of the pizzeria and used the keys to get inside.

A while ago Ms. Fazbear made me some keys in order to get inside the restaurant, just in case I was ever running I'm still on time since it is just 11:50.

I mentally prepared myself as I was going to probably have to face Franny tonight. But there was still a chance that TC woke up before everyone else.

'_Hopefully'_

But if it didn't, then I have to face the worst.

But not right now.

I quietly walked to the office without letting anyone else knowing that I was here.

As I made my way to the office, I noticed the lights were off. I could use this. I quickly closed both door and covered the windows with the blinds.

'_Im safe, for now.'_

I then turned the light on, but as I soon turned around to face my desk, I notice, that Franny was there along with TC, on a couch

I stopped in my tracks, frozen in fear.

Franny had her legs and arms crossed, while looking at me with a death stare, you know like type of stare your parents give you when you done something wrong,

TC was sitting next not looking at me, but had a guilty look on her face, with her hands resting in her lap.

"Justin, I'm so glad you can join us. Please take a seat." She as she got out of her seat and gesture down to it.

"Wait, when did we get a couch?"

"SIT DOWN!" she shouted and pointed at her seat.

I quickly moved and sat down next to TC, scared out of my mind.

"I'm sorry" I heard TC said.

For the Next 5 minutes Franny ranted about what she found this morning, about us. Pacing back and forth yelling in our faces.

"-AND AFTER EVERTHING, I TRUSTED YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU DO, YOU END UP SLEEPING WITH MY FRIEND."

She calmed herself down and pinched the bridge of her nose. She moved over to the office chair and sat down on it.

"So tell me Justin, what you have to say for yourself."

"Well, I…We…" I then sigh "I have nothing to say" as I buried my face into my hands.

I then felt TC get out of her seat and stand up.

"Franny stop." TC said. "We were both in the moment, we both made that decision, please don't be angry at Justin."

…

Franny sat there in deep thought.

"Why?" she whispered out loud. "Why did you do it then?"

"Because I like him. He helped me get over my fears when my beak falls off, and… because he makes us feel like real people…instead of just some stupid machines."

Franny gave out a long sigh and rubbed her forehead...

"Alright TC, if that is what you are saying true. But I need to have a quick chat with our 'friend' here. Justin, if you please flow me outside, the office." Franny said as she opened the door.

I then stood up and walked out. But as soon as walked out, Franny pulled me into the corner and slammed me against the wall, looking straight into my eyes.

"Let me be perfectly clear here." She said through her gritted teeth. "If you think for one second this means you can go around _**fucking**_ my friends, you are wrong. If you break TC heart, or even so much as to make her cry-"

Franny then reached down and grabbed my privates and slowly stared to squeeze, which made me flinch in pain and I tried not to scream out.

"-Then I will personally, _**Rip these OFF**_, Are we clear?

"YEYESYESYESYES, WE ARE CLEAR, PLEASE STOP PLEASE!" I replied.

"Good" she replied as she let me good.

She walked down the hall back to the others.

I quickly rubbed my sore spot and walked back in the office, were TC was sitting back on the couch.

"I am so sorry" I said to her.

"Me too" she replied.

I sat down next to her, she hugged me as best as her could and rested her head on my shoulder, and I hugged her back.

"Were still friends right?" I asked.

"Of course, you are such a nice guy."

"In Franny eyes, I'm not so sure."

"She will come around again, don't worry, I'll talk to her again later. But for now…"

I looked at TC who had just takin her beak off and placed it down on the side. Her eyes where black again with a white dot in the middle, and she had a smug smirk on her face.

"Let's just relax."

TC pushed me over and straddled my legs so I could not escape.

"Did you not here what Franny said?"

"I just want some kisses, silly"

"Oh…OK" I said as I pulled her down close to my face, and kissed her as our tongues wrestled and my hands moved across her body.

'_Well at least I didn't get fired tonight, that's a plus'_

_**Outside The Office**_

_**Story POV**_

The blinds didn't close the window fully, that it left such a small view through the window that anyone looking closer who be able to peek inside.

Maria watched the whole thing since she could here Franny yelling. She watched her friends on the couch.

She gave a smirk as an evil thought went through her mind.

'_Soon' _she thought to herself. _'It will be my turn'_

She then walked back to Arcade as she thought of what could happen next.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**Author Notes:**

_Hey I'm back, Sorry for the long wait, but my allergies are really bad, general laziness, and lack of motivation to type._

_But now I'm back into the swing of things._

_Also I went and edited all the chapters during the past month, nothing major, just a few changes here and there._

_Thanks for all the support on this story._

_See ya next time_


End file.
